Severus Snape et l'Art de la Guerre
by JustPaulInHere
Summary: TRADUCTION - Après avoir donné ses souvenirs, Severus rencontre le Professeur Slughorn dans les limbes, et choisit de revenir en arrière pour tout remettre en ordre. Il découvre que cacher son savoir sur le futur sera plus difficile qu'il ne l'espérait, et redevient un pion dans la guerre qui l'a toujours hanté, tout en essayant de reconstruire sa relation avec la femme qu'il aime.
1. Poisson Rouge

**Avertissement :** Tous les noms et lieux appartiennent à J. K. Rowling, l'histoire appartient à CypressWand. Je ne fais que traduire et je ne gagne rien.

 **Note de l'auteur (pas du traducteur) :** Cette fanfiction contient des abus, l'usage de drogues, des contenus psychologiques et sexuels d'où le rating M. Elle contient aussi des insultes et de références aux années 70. Il y aura des avertissements avant chaque chapitre pouvant contenir des abus, mais pas pour le sexe, parce que je ne considère pas le sexe comme un acte honteux (Cela étant dit, il n'y aura PAS de viol dans cette histoire).

C'est une histoire ayant un rythme lent, ce qui signifie qu'il y aura BEAUCOUP de chapitres où les personnages évolueront. Il y a bien un Severus/Lily, mais ça va prendre beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils soient ensemble dans cette histoire. Non, cette fanfiction ne se terminera pas comme 'ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfant, fin.' Ça va bien au-delà.

 **/!\** Petit spoiler : l'histoire démarre vraiment après le huitième chapitre. Avant cela, Severus est temté de tout révéler à Dumbledore et à Lily, mais il finit par ne pas le faire. J'ai toujours admiré J.K. Rowling pour son habilité à créer des personnages aussi complexes et je veux être à la hauteur de ces normes, c'est pourquoi j'essaye de faire la même chose. Les personnages feront de bonnes et de mauvaises choses, mais aucun ne sera explicitement maltraité.

Un grand plus je pense est que je publie régulièrement, donc vous n'aurez pas à attendre des mois entre chaque chapitre, pour finir par oublier l'histoire.

Les critiques constructives et les compliments sont toujours les bienvenus. (S'il-vous-plait dites-moi ce que vous pensez, même si c'est anonyme. J'apprécie vraiment.)

 **Note du traducteur (pas de l'auteur) :** Ce chapitre a été updaté pour ajouter cette note, les notes de l'auteur seront toujours traduites suite à sa demande. Je vais essayer de publier moi aussi de manière régulière, et j'apprécie tout autant les commentaires :)

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Poisson rouge**

'Regardez...moi…'

Les yeux verts qui avaient un jour étaient ceux de Lily fixaient attentivement les siens. Était-ce de l'inquiétude qu'il voyait dans ces yeux ? Ou de la pitié ?

Pourquoi, bordel, est-ce que ça pouvait avoir la moindre importance.

Le venin du serpent se diffusait dans ses veines, imprégnant son corps brisé d'un feu invisible qui lui rappelait le sortilège Doloris. Un sort qu'il avait souvent ressenti sous la main du Seigneur des Ténèbres. La douleur n'était rien comparée à la mort de Lily. La douleur ne signifiait plus rien maintenant.

Les souvenirs affluaient dans son esprit, et il pouvait sentir le verre froid de la fiole de potion pressé contre son visage. Il pouvait seulement espérer que la progéniture de Potter était suffisamment intelligente pour comprendre l'importance des souvenirs qu'il lui donnait.

Rien de tout cela n'importait plus. Le garçon devrait mourir bientôt. C'était à nouveau la conjuration d'un sort qui serait porteur des mauvaises nouvelles. C'était un tel oxymore qu'il ait à le faire encore une fois au dernier moment de sa propre mort. Comme si la mort était le legs de sa vie qui se répandait comme une dégoûtante maladie vénérienne. Il ferma les yeux. Son esprit glissait vers l'inconscience, il ne faisait plus attention aux trois adolescents agenouillés autour de lui, essayant, dans une piètre tentative d'empêcher la blessure dans son cou de saigner. Le sang avait déjà rempli ses poumons, tâché ses mains et teinté son esprit.

Comme c'est étrange ? Il s'attendait à l'obscurité totale autour de lui, mais à la place tout était brillant. Y avait-il une vie après la mort finalement ?

S'il avait pu grogner, il l'aurait fait. La dernière chose qu'il souhaitait c'était que sa misérable existence continue.

Ses yeux commencèrent à s'accoutumer à la lumière, et la première chose qui lui apparu fut un… un bocal à poisson ?

Il roula des yeux et laissa s'échapper un soupir. Ni sa mère, ni aucune quelconque sort de divinité, ou même ce satané Dumbledore n'était là pour le guider. Au lieu de ça, il était échoué et abandonné dans une sorte de lieu éthéré inconnu avec ce foutu bocal à poisson rouge ?

Son scepticisme avait tourné à la curiosité. Il plaça ses mains autour du bocal. Il semblait plus grand entre ses mains qu'il ne l'avait pensé au premier abord. Ou bien ses mains étaient en quelque sorte plus petites qu'avant ?

'Pip?' chuchota-t-il au petit poisson. 'C'est toi ?'

'Je vois que tu as trouvé Francis !' fit une voix joyeuse et familière derrière lui. Severus en lâcha presque le bocal, le rattrapant juste à temps avant qu'il ne se brise au sol. Devant lui se tenait une version un peu plus grande et un peu plus jeune du…'Professeur Slughorn ?' sa voix lui semblait faible. Voir enfantine.

'Ah, oui mon garçon. Ça fait plaisir de te revoir.' Slughorn lui tapota l'épaule de manière rassurante. Il leva les yeux vers le professeur, étreignant fortement le bocal, ne voulant pas risquer un autre accident.

'Monsieur, où sommes-nous ?' Encore une fois sa voix lui sembla faible. Pendant un seconde, il se demanda pourquoi, mais il ne pouvait pas se tracasser avec une telle question pour l'instant.

Slughorn lui sourit. 'Je pense que ça serait plus simple si tu me disais où nous sommes.'

La lumière commença à s'atténuer devant eux et il se retrouva debout sur une… berge ?

Slughorn regarda autour, comme s'il n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il regardait. 'Où as-tu dit que nous étions, Severus ?'

'Les rives de Carbone-les-mines, le long de la tamise. J'ai grandi ici.'

Le visage de Slughorn s'assombrit à sa vue.

La berge était dans le même état négligé que dans les souvenirs de Severus. Sale et luisant de tous les déchets que produisaient les usines sur la rive opposée.

'De tous les lieux, pourquoi celui-là ?' demanda Slughorn.

'Je venais tout le temps ici avec…' Il mordit ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur le poisson rouge entre ses bras. Pip était un cadeau de Noël de Lily. Le tout premier cadeau de Noël qu'on lui ait jamais donné. C'était pour lui tenir compagnie les jours où elle n'était pas là qu'elle lui avait dit. Avoir Pip avec lui avait été un grand réconfort.

'Est-ce que tu voudrais t'asseoir ?' Slughorn lui envoya un regard compatissant, comme s'il comprenait ce qui se passait dans son esprit.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux sous un chêne. Le même que celui où Lily et lui s'étaient si souvent assis tous les deux, se cachant du chaud soleil d'été. Il plaça le bocal à poisson en face de lui sur l'herbe et le regarda pendant un moment, essayant de tout laisser sombrer dedans.

'J'ai pensé que c'était Francis pendant un moment,' dit finalement Slughorn, 'mais maintenant je vois que ça n'est pas le cas..'

'Qui était Francis ?' demanda Severus.

'Un poisson que Lily m'avait offert, après qu'elle ait appris que ma femme était décédée.' Slughorn regarda avec envie le poisson de Severus. 'J'ai trouvé un bocal sur mon bureau un matin, avec juste un peu d'eau dedans. Il y avait un pétale de lys à la surface. Quand je l'ai regardé, il a coulé, et avant qu'il n'atteigne le fond, il s'est transformé en un tout petit poisson.' Les larmes coulaient de ses yeux à ce souvenir.

'Est-ce que celui-là aussi est mort, la nuit où Lily…'

Severus secoua la tête. Une boule commençait à se former dans sa gorge. 'Pip est mort l'été après mes BUSEs, des mains de mon père.'

Il n'arrivait pas à en croire lui-même. Après ces années passées à faire face à la mort et au désespoir, il commençait à se sentir sentimental à propos d'un stupide poisson rouge.

'Est-ce que vous êtes mort aussi, dans la bataille ?' fit Severus pour détourner la conversation.

Slughorn hocha la tête. 'Ça ne me dérange pas tellement. J'ai vécu une longue et heureuse vie, contrairement à toi.'

'Je ne demandais pas votre pitié,' ricana Severus.

Slughorn ignora sa remarque. 'Toi et Lily, je sais qu'en tant que professeur on n'est pas supposé avoir de favoris, mais vous deux formaient un couple amusant.'

Severus roula des yeux. 'Lily et moi n'avions jamais été un couple.'

'Vous agissiez pour sûr comme cela,' rit Slughorn. 'Juste comme ma femme et moi le faisions. C'était aussi une fille de Gryffondor, juste comme l'était Lily.' Slughorn ferma les yeux, comme s'il esseyait de se souvenir.

'Ça m'a brisé le coeur de voir comment votre amitié à tous les deux s'est finie. J'aurais aimé vous voir vous marier. Vous aviez l'air bon l'un pour l'autre.'

'Un peu trop tard pour ça, nan ?' dit Severus sarcastiquement.

'Pas vraiment Severus, pas vraiment.'

'Qu'est-ce que c'est sensé signifier ?'

'Ça veut dire que tu as le choix Severus. Vous pouvez soit poursuivre votre chemin, comme j'ai fait, ou revenir en arrière pour tout régler.'

'Je ne comprends pas tout.'

'Ça veut dire, Severus, si ça ne te dérange pas que je cite ici William Blake, que dans l'univers il y a des choses connues, et des choses inconnues, et entre il y a des portes.'

Severus réfléchit un moment, essayant de traiter les informations qu'il venait d'apprendre. 'Pourquoi je voudrais retourner dans cette satané guerre ? Je n'en ai pas déjà fait assez ?'

'Qui a dit quoique ce soit à propos de retourner dans la guerre, Severus?'

'Toute ma vie a tourné autour de la guerre,' Severus éleva la voix. 'Quelle différence ça ferait ?'

'Comme je l'ai dit,' répondit Slughorn calmement. 'Ce n'est pas pendant la guerre que tu retourneras.'

'Ma mère est partie. Lily est partie. Merde, même la plupart de mes amis Mangemorts sont partis. Je n'ai plus rien à retrouver.'

'Tu as tout à retrouver Severus bien au contraire, parce que tu as le choix.'

Severus fronça les sourcils. 'Je ne comprends toujours pas.'

'Suis-moi.' Slughorn se leva et marcha jusqu'à la berge du fleuve tandis que Severus lui emboîtait le pas.

'Regarde-toi.' Slughorn pointa le fleuve qui s'écoulait calmement.

Autant que l'eau trouble le permettait, son reflet lui montrait le visage d'un jeune homme, plutôt que celui usé et cireux auquel il s'était habitué.

C'était la première fois qu'il remarquait qu'il portait une chemise marron trop grande avec un jean à l'air élimé. Des choses qu'il n'avait plus porté depuis qu'il était adolescent.

Il leva les yeux vers Slughorn. 'Qu'est-ce qui va m'arriver, si je retourne en arrière ?'

Slughorn secoua la tête. 'Même si je le savais, je ne te le dirais pas. C'est ton choix, et tu dois le faire seul.'

'J'ai besoin de temps pour réfléchir.'

Slughorn hocha la tête en comprenant et se rassit sous le chêne, regardant avec satisfaction le petit poisson rouge.

Il avait la chance de revenir en arrière. De revoir Lily. De revoir sa mère. Il aurait même une chance de changer le cours de l'histoire.

Une feuille tomba du chêne, et atterrit doucement devant lui sur la surface de l'eau, créant de petites ondes alors qu'elle dérivait avec le courant. Il suffirait de changer un seul acte. Un seul mot. Une seule pensée.

Il se retourna pour voir Slughorn, qui berçait maintenant le bocal entre ses mains.

'Comment je reviens en arrière professeur ?' demanda Severus.

Slughorn eut l'air heureux. 'Si tu souhaites venir avec moi, tout ce dont tu as besoin c'est de t'avancer dans la clairière, mais si tu veux revenir en arrière, tu dois t'avancer dans la rivière.'

Severus gémit. 'Je ne sais pas nager.'

'Tu n'es pas supposé le faire.'

Son regard était verrouillé dans celui de son vieux professeur. 'Est-ce que vous êtes en train de me dire qu'il faut que je me noie ?'

'Mourir est aussi facile que de s'endormir. Vivre cependant,' Slughorn leva les épaules, 'pas tant que ça.'

'Putain fantastique,' grimaça Severus. 'Je suis là, à peine mort depuis une heure, juste pour vivre une autre mort douloureuse pour pouvoir vivre à nouveau.'

Slughorn rit. 'Ça ne semble pas un peu ironique, non ?'

Severus se leva, prit une grande respiration et soupira. 'Prenez bien soin de Pip pour moi, s'il-vous-plaît ?'

'Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas l'emmener avec toi ?'

'Les poissons ne se noient pas, non ?'

Slughorn rit et eut l'air ravis. 'Bien sûr mon ami. Je pense que ma femme va beaucoup l'aimer.'

Sans un autre regard en arrière, Severus s'avança dans l'eau froide. Il avait déjà de l'eau jusqu'à la taille quand Slughorn l'appela.

'Severus.'

Il regarda autour de lui pour voir l'homme debout à l'orée de la clairière, l'aquarium tenu sous un bras. 'Si vous me voyez, l'autre moi, vous voudriez bien aller à une de ses fêtes pour moi ? Il aime vous avoir à ses côtés.'

Severus hocha la tête. 'Je promets.'

Slughorn fit un signe de la main avant de disparaître dans la clairière.

Severus marcha jusqu'à ce que ses pieds ne touchent plus le fond du fleuve, puis laissa le courant l'emporter au loin.

Il expira, pressant autant d'air hors de ses poumons qu'il le pouvait, et coula sur la surface de l'eau. Une réponse naturelle de panique émergea en lui, mais il la supprima en laissant les souvenirs de son passé l'envahir alors qu'il coulait doucement jusqu'au fond.

La sensation de pincement dans sa poitrine devint douloureuse alors que ses poumons demandaient de l'oxygène, mais la douleur partit aussitôt qu'il perdit connaissance.

La mort par noyade n'était pas si mal que ça finalement.


	2. Sourd

**Chapitre 2 : Sourd**

Il se redressa dans un flash, haletant, comme s'il se réveillait d'un terrible cauchemar.

La sueur froide coulait sur son front. Il s'était réveillé dans le lit de son ancienne chambre. L'odeur de renfermé et de poussière remplit ses narines, ça empestait, mais c'était également une odeur familière.

Tout était comme dans les souvenirs de son adolescence. Chaque fissure sur les murs gris envahis par les toiles d'araignée, chaque craquement de son vieux matelas tâché. Même les éraflures sur son bureau en contreplaqué étaient exactement les mêmes. La seule différence remarquable était sa table de nuit vide. Une place occupée normalement par son aquarium et une pile de livres.

La seule chose dans la pièce qui n'avait pas l'air ancien et négligé était sa basse noire, avec un petit ampli qui se tenait fièrement dans un coin de la pièce. Le noir de sa basse et le pickguard miroitaient brillamment comparé à tout ce qu'il y avait d'autre dans son vieux trou à rat.

Il se souvenait avoir vendu sa basse après avoir obtenu son diplôme. N'ayant plus l'envie de jouer de la musique. C'était quelque chose qu'il faisait avec Lily, et sans elle, il n'y avait plus aucune joie à le faire.

Il sortit du lit en grinçant et se regarda dans le pickguard en miroir de sa basse. Le tee-shirt marron et le jean usé étaient les mêmes que ceux qu'il portait dans les limbes. Il pouvait à peine se souvenir de ce que a faisait de ne pas s'habiller entièrement en noir. Là encore, il s'habillait en noir depuis… eh bien… depuis qu'il avait les moyens de s'acheter ses propres vêtements.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et son visage plus fin. Une barbe de plusieurs jours avait commencé à se former sur son menton. Quel âge il avait maintenant ? Quinze ans ?

Le pire âge qu'un homme peut avoir pensa-t-il en lui-même avec rancune. Avoir la chance de vivre une nouvelle vie, et toujours recevoir la mauvaise part du marché.

Le fort bruit métallique d'une poêle heurtant le four interrompit ses pensées. En parlant de mauvaise part, si sa mère était actuellement en train de cuire quelque chose dans la cuisine, son père ne pouvait pas être loin non plus.

Une part de lui-même voulait descendre les escaliers en courant, mais une part plus grande encore l'empêchait de bouger.

Eileen avait donné sa propre vie. Vivre une vie d'abus, et d'isolation l'avait finalement conduit à point proche de la folie. Il savait exactement comment et pourquoi elle était morte. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il souhaita que ses souvenirs d'adulte avaient disparu avec son corps d'adulte, mais il comprit que sans son futur, il ne pouvait pas changer le passé.

L'odeur du bacon et des oeufs voyagea jusqu'aux escaliers et fit grogner son estomac.

Il devait le faire. Il devait descendre et la revoir. Avec le coeur gros, il descendit les escaliers bancal et tourna vers la cuisine.

Et elle était là, portant une longue et large jupe verte avec une blouse violette boutonnée. Sa petite taille était accentuée par son embonpoint écossais. Severus avait hérité de peu de ses caractéristiques physique, mais plus de sa personnalité.

Elle faisait tinter la spatule en bois contre le bord de la poêle à frire, et préparait à manger.

Severus marcha d'un pas lourd pour capter son attention. Elle leva les yeux, fit un grand sourire et signa 'bonjour' dans un geste rapide du bras.

'Bonjour mère,' dit Severus, content qu'elle sache bien lire sur les lèvres. Ça faisait deux décennies qu'il n'avait pas utilisé le langage des signes, et il était devenu un peu rouillé.

Eileen courba sa main et dirigea vers sa bouche 'Tu veux petit-déjeuner ?'

Severus fit un geste en toquant dans l'air, qui signifiait 'oui.' Au mois, il se souvenait de ça.

Eileen mit les oeufs et le bacon dans deux assiettes et les posa sur la table de la cuisine. Severus avait du mal à comprendre l'étrangeté de tout cela.

Son coeur voulait pleurer, mais son esprit le réprimait. De voir sa mère encore, d'une bonne humeur rare devrait-il ajouter, n'était pas quelque chose pour quoi il voulait pleurer, il laissa donc la situation se dérouler devant lui sans interruption.

Il s'assit devant elle à la table de cuisine, et entama ses oeufs brouillés.

'Tu sembles troublé,' lui signa-t-elle.

'Je n'ai pas très bien dormi,' mentit-il.

'C'est parce que tu étais excité pour aujourd'hui ?'

Severus fronça les sourcils. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a aujourd'hui ?'

Eileen laissa tomber sa fourchette et lui lança un regard sceptique. 'Tu es sérieux ?' signa-t-elle.

'Non, je suis Severus.'

Eileen lui donna une petite tape contre le bras. 'Ne soit pas effronté. Tu as oublié quel jour on est ?'

Severus leva un sourcil. 'Mon anniversaire ?' demanda-t-il prudemment.

'Est-ce que tu as bu ?' signa Eileen alors qu'elle lui jetait un regard stupide en pointant la fenêtre. 'C'est l'été espèce d'idiot.'

Définitivement pas son anniversaire alors.

'C'est le premier Septembre. Tu passes tes BUSEs cette année.' Eileen fit deux grands cercles autour de ses yeux au mot BUSE.

'Ne t'inquiète pas maman, je n'ai pas bu.'

'Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit dont je doive m'inquiéter Severus ?'

'Oui, tes oeufs refroidissent'

Eileen roula des yeux. 'Tu es impossible Severus,' ses index se croisant quand elle le dit.

'Je tiens ça de toi,' dit-il d'un air moqueur.

'Je n'ai pas vu Lily depuis longtemps.' Eileen rejeta ses cheveux bruns en arrière d'un manière très girly au nom de Lily. Ça avait commencé par être une blague entre eux, se moquer de la manière dont Lily rejetait ses cheveux en arrière quand elle était en colère contre quelque chose. C'était resté, et avait été le signe pour son nom depuis lors.

Severus haussa les épaules. 'Je suppose que je la verrai sur la plateforme aujourd'hui.'

'Est-ce que tout va bien entre vous deux ?'

'Tu poses beaucoup trop de questions maman,' dit Severus en avalant une partie de son bacon.

'Cette fille est ma seule chance d'avoir des petits-enfants—'

'Maman !' gémit Severus comme un adolescent de quinze ans.

Eileen fit un signe de la main. 'Elle est précieuse Severus,' elle soupira avec un geste humble. 'Je détesterai la voir partir.'

À la propre honte de Severus, il commença à rougir. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait plus fait depuis le jour où Lily était sortie de sa vie.

Un bruit étouffé à l'étage le ramena à la réalité. Cette fois-ci, il signa à sa mère. 'Tobias est toujours à la maison ?'

Eileen hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre. 'Il perd des heures de travail.'

Si Severus se souvenait bien, Tobias allait perdre son travail au cours de l'année, et le résultat avait été bien plus qu'un frigo vide.

'Tu voudrais partir tôt Severus ?'

Severus hocha la tête.

Eileen pointa le salon. 'Ta malle est là.'

Severus se précipita dans le salon, souleva sa lourde malle pour l'école et suivit sa mère par la porte de derrière jusqu'au jardin.

'Tu as tout ce dont tu as besoin ?'

Il vérifia sa baguette. La seule chose qui importait vraiment et la sentit dans la poche arrière de son jean.

'Ta basse ?'

Merde. Il courut à l'intérieur et monta les escaliers. Heureusement, Tobias était toujours dans sa chambre. Il jeta sa basse dans son étui à guitare et laissa l'ampli derrière lui, il n'en aurait pas besoin à Poudlard. Il claqua la porte de sa chambre derrière lui.

'Garçon !' fit une voix basse et menaçante.

Severus se figea. Tobias était sorti de sa chambre. Severus se tenait face à face avec une plus grande et beaucoup plus énervée version de lui-même. La seule différence importante était ses cheveux courts et grisonnant.

Un flot de haine avait commençait à bouillir dans sa poitrine. 'Je m'en vais,' ricana-t-il.

'Dis à ta mère que j'attends toujours mon petit-déjeuner.'

'Je ne lui dirais pas de la merde !' Il était tenté de sortir sa baguette et de tuer l'homme là où il se tenait. Des années de froid raisonnement logique cependant lui firent laisser sa baguette à l'intérieur de sa poche.

'Putain, est-ce que tu me réponds garçon ?'

'Va te faire foutre,' aboya Severus à Tobias en leva ses mains et en lui faisant deux doigts..

Avant que Tobias ne puisse répondre, Severus descendit les escaliers en courant et traversa le jardin aussi vite que ses jeunes jambes le lui permettaient et attrapa sa mère, qui avait prit sa malle, par le bras.

'Allons-y !' fit Severus avec détermination, et dans un craquement sourd ils transplannèrent tous le deux pour King's Cross.

* * *

 **Note de l'auteur :** Les tâches ménagères des personnes sourdes sont étonnamment bruyantes. Puisqu'ils n'ont aucune idée de ce qu'est le bruit, tout claque et chaque bruit est accrût. Ça peut être assez impressionnant pour les personnes qui peuvent entendre. Aussi, je ne suis pas très familière avec la langue des signes française (ma langue maternelle est le néerlandais), alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour être aussi précise que possible.

Si vous êtes curieux, je vous recommande de voir le film français La Famille Belier. C'est sur une famille de fermiers où les parents et leur fils sont sourds, mais leur fille peut entendre (et veut devenir chanteuse !) C'est magnifique, hilarant, et ça donne un bon aperçu de comment les personnes sourdes vivent et de ce qu'ils vivent avec ceux qui entendent.

 **Note de la traductrice :** La précédente note d'auteur a été ajoutée au chapitre précédent. J'ai choisi de ne pas "traduire" la langue des signes de l'anglais vers le français, pour éviter que ça ne devienne trop le désordre.


	3. King's Cross

**Chapitre 3 : King's Cross**

La plateforme entre la neuvième et la dixième était déjà bondée d'étudiants avec leurs familles. C'était évident de reconnaître quelles personnes étaient magiques et lesquelles ne l'étaient pas, puisque les sorciers faisaient souvent en piètre effort pour se fonder dans la masse.

Certains visage lui semblaient vaguement familiers, mais il n'avait aucun souvenir de la plupart. Pas que ça lui importe vraiment, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était trouver Lily.

Eileen lui tapa dans le dos. 'Je dois rentrer.'

Severus entraîna sa mère dans une étroite étreinte. Après qu'il se fut éloigné, il lui signa 'Je t'aime maman.'

Les larmes avaient commençaient à se former au coin de ses yeux. 'Tu n'as pas dit ça depuis des années, Severus.'

Severus commença presque à rire à l'ironie présente.

'Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai fait,' répondit-il.

'Je t'aime aussi mon fils,' signa-t-elle avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

'Je promets que je t'écrirais,' dit Severus.

Eileen replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. 'Dis à Lily que je l'aime.'

'Je le ferai.'

Severus saisit sa malle et son étui et vit sa mère disparaître dans un coin, suivit par le son caractéristique de la transplanation indiquant qu'elle était rentrée chez à la maison.

Severus pouvait seulement espérer que Tobias ne soit pas trop dur avec elle. Cette fois il se fit la promesse de rentrer pour Noël.

Suivant ce qui semblait être un groupe de seconde années, il traversa le mur entre la plateforme 9 et 10 jusqu'à ce qu'un train à vapeur pourpre apparaisse en face de lui.

Il avait oublié combien compliqué et chaotique le premier jour d'une nouvelle année pouvait être pour un étudiant, et dût réprimer l'envie de ricaner à chaque étudiant bloquant son chemin. Pendant une fraction de secondes, ses privilèges de professeurs lui manquèrent.

Jusqu'à présent, aucun signe d'une tête rousse pourtant.

'Hé, Servillus !'

Merde. Il vit Sirius Black se matérialiser du coin de l'œil.

'Est-ce que tu as vu mon lèche-cul de frère quelque part ?'

Regulus Black. Voilà un nom auquel il n'avait pas pensé depuis longtemps. Un garçon qui, à la fin, avait essayé de faire la bonne chose après tout. Un garçon avec qui il pourrait surement former une alliance utile.

'Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Black?' dit Severus avec un ton ennuyé dans sa voix.

'Maman veut lui parler avant de partir.' Sirius pointa avec son pouce par dessus son épaule. Walburga Black se tenait derrière lui en regardant une famille Moldue avec tellement de dégoût que son visage affreux aurait put bouger.

'Je l'ai pas vu. Tu aurais pas vu Lily quelque part ?'

'Pas vu Evans mais ses amies viennent juste de partir donc elle est probablement quelque part dans le train—hé Cornedrue !'

Encore de la merde. Potter avait couru jusqu'à son meilleur ami, et attiré dans une étreinte en lui caressant le dos, ignorant complètement Severus comme s'il était une bouffée d'air.

La dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était de devoir faire face à Potter et sa bande de moins que rien, alors il s'esquiva et monta à l'arrière du train, en pensant que ça serait le meilleur moyen de trouver Lily.

Severus devenait de plus en plus anxieux à mesure que passaient les compartiments, il se précipita après avoir vu Avery, Mulciber et Rosier parler intensément à quelqu'un d'autre dans le compartiment. Heureusement, ils ne l'avaient pas vu passer.

Il était presque à la fin du train quand il la trouva enfin, assise à côté de Alice et Mary, riant à la saveur dégoûtante d'un Dragée Surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Alice, qui était assise à l'opposé Lily, la tapota sur le genoux et pointa la fenêtre de la porte du compartiment, et les yeux verts de Lily rencontrèrent ses yeux noirs.

Il vit qu'elle portait un tee-shirt Led Zeppelin qu'il lui avait acheté deux ans plus tôt à un concert à Oxford. Son père avait été suffisamment gentil pour leur acheter des tickets pour Noël et leurs anniversaires, puisqu'ils étaient très proches.

Severus n'était pas sûr s'il voulait rire ou pleurer. Il fit glisser la porte du compartiment avec beaucoup de force, laissa tomber sa malle et son étui sur le sol, la releva de son siège et l'enferma dans une étreinte à lui broyer les os.

Il inspira profondément chaque part d'elle. De son parfum musquée à ses cheveux qui lui chatouillaient le visage. Sa silhouette fine lui semblait délicate entre ses bras. 'Je ne peux pas respirer,' dit-elle alors que son visage devenait rouge.

Il s'éloigna rapidement d'elle. 'Je suis tellement désolé Lily, tellement désolé.'

Il y avait tellement de vieux sentiments dans ces mots. Ses regrets s'étendant bien plus loin que de l'avoir trop serrée.

'Je suis tellement désolé Lily,' dit-il à nouveau avec une voix tremblante.

'Tu fais bien de l'être,' dit une Mary énervée derrière eux. 'Où sont le reste de tes amis Serpentards, Snape ?'

'Morts pour autant que ça m'importe,' articula Severus en retour.

Mary fut surprise par sa réponse, mais ne répondit pas avec une réplique sarcastique.

Lily leva les yeux vers lui avec les sourcils levés et les bras croisés. 'Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ?'

'Maman te dit bonjour,' répondit Severus avec monotonie.

Ils se regardèrent l'un l'autre un peu plus longtemps que ce qui peut être confortable.

Lily fronçait les sourcils. 'C'est tout ?'

Pour une fois, Severus était à court de mots. Tout ce qu'il put faire fut d'acquiescer.

'Crache ce que tu as à dire, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Sev ?'

Entre le son de son vieux surnom lui redonna un étincelle de courage. 'Tu ne me croirais pas si je te le disais.'

'Essaye toujours.'

'Je suis mort, j'ai rencontré un poisson rouge, ait eu la chance de revenir à la vie, me suis noyé et je me suis réveillé ce matin.'

A la fois Mary et Alice restèrent bouche bée. Lily cependant, continua à le fixer intensément.

'Est-ce que tu as bu ?'

'Ma mère m'a demandé la même chose ce matin c'est assez drôle.'

'Ne soit pas insolent avec moi Severus,' dit-elle en envoyant sa longue queue de cheval derrière son épaule. 'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec toi ?'

'Je promets de tout te raconter Lily, mais pour l'instant j'avais juste besoin de te voir.'

Lily souleva son étui à guitare du sol et Severus le prit comme le signe qu'il était le bienvenu. Après avoir hissé sa malle au dessus des autres sur le porte-baggage au dessus de leurs têtes, il s'asseya à côté de Lily.

Alice et Mary n'arrêtaient pas de lui jeter des regards suspicieux, mais Severus ne pouvait pas moins s'en inquiéter que maintenant. Lily était à ses côtés, vivant et respirant et sarcastique, et c'est tout ce qui comptait pour l'instant.

'Tu étais sérieux à propos de ce que tu as dit Snape ?' demanda Mary sur un ton exigeant.

'À propos de quoi ?' demanda Severus, légèrement contrarié.

'Que tu t'en fiches de tes amis Serpentard.'

Severus remarqua que Lily et Alice le fixaient intensément.

'Je le suis,' dit Severus avec confiance. 'Mais puisque je partage un dortoir avec eux, je préfère rester en bons terme. Ils ne savent pas que je suis un sang-mêlé vous voyez.'

Les yeux de Mary s'écarquillèrent. 'Tu viens juste de le reconnaître calmement,' chuchota-t-elle. 'C'est quelque chose de dangereux.'

Lily cependant, leva les yeux vers Severus avec fierté, ce qui le fit se sentir tout chaud et confus en lui-même.

Alice, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début, avala une dragée et fit, 'Eh bien, je pense que c'est vraiment courageux de ta part de le dire Severus.'

Severus était surpris par le point auquel son fils lui ressemblait. Il avait oublié combien Alice avait toujours été gentille. Bien qu'elle ne lui ressemblait pas, à son fils, elle était remarquablement brave.

'Merci Alice,' dit Severus, sincère.

Severus se tourna vers Lily. 'Ça ne te dérange pas si je reste ici avec toi ?'

'Je ne vais pas tirer ta lourde malle hors du compartiment si c'est ce que tu demande,' lui dit Lily. 'Tu voudrais un sandwich ? Tuney en a fait.'

Severus lui prit volontiers un sandwich. Son corps d'adolescent lui demandait énormément de nourriture.

'Est-ce qu'on pourra avoir une discussion seul à seul après la cérémonie ?,' lui demanda Lily.

Severus hocha la tête. 'J'ai trop de choses à te raconter.'

'Je pense que tu le feras.'

'Est-ce que quelqu'un est partant pour une partie de bataille explosive ?' demanda Mary pour briser la tension palpable dans l'air.

Bien qu'un peu à contrecœur (la dernière fois qu'il avait vu un jeu de bataille explosive avait été quand il en avait confisqué un à des élèves qui l'avait transformé en Rogue explosif), Severus accepta de jouer.

'C'est bon de te voir Lily,' lui dit Severus.

Lily lui envoya un léger sourire pressa doucement son épaule. 'C'est bon de te voir aussi.'

Ça faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas amusé de manière aussi innocente.


	4. Cérémonie de Répartition

**Chapitre 4 : Cérémonie de Répartition**

Severus était pris en sandwich entre Mulciber et Avery à la table des Serpentards, tout en endurant le discours de Regulus Black sur son escapade de sa mère et les divagations constantes d'Emma Vanity pour devenir la nouvelle capitaine de Quidditch de Serpentard à l'autre bout de la table.

Même dans sa vie précédente, Severus n'aurait pas put moins s'en soucier.

Il ne prêtait pas attention aux nouveaux élèves répartis, mais tourna la tête en entendant 'Lockhart, Gilderoy' être appelé et puis répartit à Serdaigle. Il lui fallut toute sa force pour se retenir de l'appeler, devant se rappeler que ce Lockhart n'avait encore rien fait de stupide.

C'était difficile de repérer Lily dans la mer d'étudiants à l'opposé de la Grande Salle. Pour son agacement, Potter était assis à côté d'elle, et elle ne semblait même pas être dérangée par ça. C'était une bonne chose qu'il sache qu'elle ne serait pas intéressée par lui avant leur septième année, mais quand même… les vieilles rancunes ont la peau dure.

Une fois que le dîner fut servi, il ne put pas se retenir de fixer la table des enseignants avec envie. Il ne reconnaissait plus certains professeurs, mais il avait travaillé aux côtés de certains d'entre eux pendant plusieurs années.

La vue de Slughorn le fit se sentir mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais su combien le vieil homme avait pris soin de lui jusqu'à sa mort.

Et puis il y avait Minerva. La merveilleuse, magnifique Minerva. La femme qui lui avait fait confiance, qui avait cru en lui, et pris soin de lui une fois qu'il eut rejoint leur côté… jusqu'à ce qu'il soit forcé de lui tourner le dos.

Et Dumbledore.

Les yeux noirs de Severus rencontrèrent les yeux bleus perçants, et une secousse de douleur traversa sa tête. Il avait voulu que ça arrive, connaissant Dumbledore comme un maître en Légilimencie et un envahisseur de vie privée, il n'y avait pas moyen de garder quoi que ce soit de secret pour lui.

Le Slughorn dans les limbes avait peut-être pensé qu'ils pourraient éviter la guerre, tous ensemble, une fois qu'il serait de retour, mais il savait plus que ça. La guerre était indéniablement liée à cette époque, et maintenant, il était dans la position où il avait le plus d'informations de tout le monde sorcier. Cela le fit se sentir étrangement vulnérable, et il se demanda si c'était comme ça que le rejeton de Potter s'était senti pendant toutes ces années.

Il laissa s'échapper un soupir inaudible. Ce n'était ni le moment ni le lieu pour devenir sentimental.

'Hé Snape !' Rosier était apparu à l'autre bout de la table.

'Rosier,' répondit Severus avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'en lisant dans l'annuaire.

'On n'arrivait pas à te trouver dans le train, mec. T'étais où ?'

'Avec Lily et ses amies,' répondit Severus sèchement.

Tout le monde à portée de voix lui lança un regard de dégoût.

'Cette sang-de-bourbe,' cracha Mulciber. 'Je pensais que tu en avais fini de cet engouement maladif que tu avais pour elle.'

Severus prétendit de ne pas avoir entendu et empila quelques pommes de terre dans son assiette.

'Tu ne devrais pas traîner avec elle Snape,' dit Rosier. 'Ce n'est pas sûr.'

'Merci pour ta sollicitude Rosier,' fit Severus d'un air ennuyé. 'Mais ce n'est pas de ma propre sécurité dont je m'inquiète.'

De tous les Serpentards qui étaient à la table, Regulus Black et Evan Rosier étaient les deux seuls avec qui il considérait pouvoir former une alliance. Regulus ne devrait pas être trop difficile à convaincre, compte tenu de son futur passé. Rosier allait être un chouia plus dur, mais il se souvient que la famille Rosier avait montré des signes de désaccord avec les plans du seigneur des ténèbres.

Ses réflexions sur la guerre allaient pouvoir attendre un peu plus longtemps. Ce soir, il allait parler avec Lily seul pour la première fois depuis… plus de vingt ans ?

Ça faisait plus de vingt ans. Elle était partie plus longtemps qu'ils n'avaient étés ensemble.

Il entrevit ses cheveux roux bondissant à l'autre bout de la Salle. Elle devait avoir jeté ses projets de devenir Médicomage par la fenêtre maintenant. Déterminée à combattre tout ce que les personnes à sa table représentaient.

Il se souvient que ses deux parents avaient participé à la seconde guerre Moldue. Elle était déterminée et dévouée à sa guerre, comme ses parents l'avaient été pour la leur.

'Hé Snape, réveille-toi !' Regulus agita sa main devant les yeux de Severus. 'Tu ne vas pas manger ?'

Severus baissa les yeux vers son ennuyeuse assiette de pommes de terre intacte. 'Non, je n'ai pas faim,' et il repoussa son assiette sur le côté et croisa ses bras sur la table.

'Comment ça se fait qu'on ne t'ait pas vu au dîner organisé chez les Malfoy cet été ?' demanda Avery avec son habituelle manière snob.

'Probablement parce que je n'étais pas invité, crétin,' dit Severus sans même un regard vers Avery. Avery dut faire semblant de ne pas avoir entendu, parce qu'il continua son histoire.

'On était tous là avec nos familles,' Avery pointa les personnes autour de lui avec son couteau. Il se pencha et baissa sa voix à un chuchotement. 'On a vu, vous savez, lui.'

Mulciber se pencha plus près pour rejoindre la conversation. 'On ne lui a pas parlé en fait,' dit-il. 'On n'en avait pas le droit. Mais il avait l'air si impressionnant. Je ne peux pas attendre pour rejoindre officiellement sa cause.'

À ce même moment dans son passé, Severus avait ressenti exactement la même chose que Mulciber. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne cachait pas le fait qu'il était devenu quelqu'un à partir de rien. Une chose qui lui avait laissé une impression durable quand il avait rencontré le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour la première fois.

Lui aussi, s'était construit à partir de rien, après tout. C'était la première fois qu'il avait eu l'impression de pouvoir sortir de l'ombre et devenir quelqu'un d'important.

À quel point avait-il eu tort.

'Malfoy lui a glissé un bon mot sur toi aussi,' continua Avery. Cette fois-ci Severus tendit l'oreille. 'Il a dit au Seigneur de Ténèbres que tu étais un excellent potionniste et que tu savait beaucoup de chose sur les Arts Sombres. Alors qui sait, peut-être que tu pourrais bientôt recevoir une invitation.'

'Peut-être,' était tout ce qu'il avait à répondre à ça.

Le Seigneur de Ténèbres ne l'inviterait pas personnellement avant l'hiver de sa dernière année à Poudlard. Il avait du temps pour penser à tout ça.

Dumbledore annonça la fin du repas, les plats disparurent des tables, et demanda aux préfets de conduire les nouveaux élèves à leurs dortoirs.

Sans même se soucier si Avery avait quelque chose de plus à dire, Severus se précipita en direction de la table des Gryffondors, accidentellement et délibérément, il heurta un Lockhart à l'air très confus, et tapota Lily sur l'épaule.

Lupin, avec Alice, avait déjà commencé à conduire tous les premières années tandis que le reste de la maison leur avait lentement emboîté le pas.

'Tour d'Astronomie ?' demanda Severus.

'Peur que nous soyons entendus ?' demanda Lily.

'Pour être honnête, oui.'

'Est-ce que Servilus t'ennuie Evans ?' Potter les fixait de la table où il était assis.

Lily plissa les yeux vers lui. 'Oh merde Potter, ce n'est pas tes affaires.'

'Ce sont mes affaires s'il est en train de t'ennuyer.'

'Quelle part de "ce ne sont pas tes affaires" tu ne saisis pas Potter,' lui aboya Severus.

Lily plissa les yeux vers les deux hommes. 'Arrêtez, vous deux.'

Potter leva les bras en l'air comme un signe qu'il se retirait de la dispute.

'Allons-y Sev.' Elle l'attrapa par la manche et l'entraîna vers les escaliers.

Dès qu'il passèrent le quatrième étage, Severus ne put plus se contenir. 'Pourquoi est-ce que tu parles à Potter s'il t'ennuie ?'

'Pour la même raison que tu continues à parler avec tes amis Serpentards même s'ils t'ennuient,' dit elle alors qu'ils continuaient à marcher. 'Je partage la plupart de mes cours avec eux. Je partage une salle commune et un dortoir avec eux. Je les vois tout le temps, et donc j'ai plutôt intérêt à être en bons termes avec eux tant que c'est le cas.'

'Très bien,' admit Severus, et ils continuèrent de monter ensemble jusqu'à la Tour d'Astronomie en silence.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Quelque chose dont je voudrais parler : je trouve que Lily fait un peu Mary Sue dans les livres (si vous ne savez pas ce que c'est, google est votre ami). Je voudrais éviter qu'elle soit comme ça tout en gardant ses qualités (comme la gentillesse). Si vous le voulez, j'adorerai utiliser certains adjectifs à moi pour décrire les sentiments et les traits de personnalité. L'anglais n'étant pas ma langue maternelle, je pourrais certainement utiliser des mots anglais exotiques ! :)


	5. Fumée

**Chapitre 5 : Fumée**

'Tu te tiens d'une manière différente,' remarqua Lily alors qu'elle s'appuyait contre un pilier de la Tour d'Astronomie.

Severus regardait le parc avec les mains fermement serrées autour de la rambarde. Il n'avait jamais été un fan de la hauteur.

Les ombres de la tombée du jour rampaient lentement sur le sol.

'J'ai apporté quelque chose pour nous,' dit Lily. Elle fouilla dans les poches de sa robe et en sortit un paquet de cigarettes Embassy.

Severus sourit. Ils avaient souvent partagé secrètement des cigarettes dans leur coin près de la rivière. 'Où est-ce que tu les as eues ?'

'Je les ai volées au nouveau copain de Pétunia.' Il y avait un accent répugnant sur le terme "copain".

'Regardez donc qui devient un petit criminel,' dit Severus d'un air moqueur.

'Je fais une faveur à ma sœur, vraiment,' dit Lily en cassant le cachet du paquet. 'Elle déteste ça quand il fume.'

Il prit une cigarette de ses mains et l'alluma d'un claquement de doigts. 'C'est toi qui m'as appris ça ?'dit Severus en libérant la fumée de ses poumons. Lily lui sourit. 'Je m'en souviens.'

Lily se poussa du pilier pour venir à côté de lui. Pendant un moment, ils regardèrent droit devant vers la forêt s'étendant devant eux. Le lac brillait magnifiquement dans la lumière du soleil couchant.

Quand leurs cigarettes furent à moitié consommées, Lily se mit à parler. 'Dans le train ce matin, tu as dit quelque chose à propos de se noyer et mourir. C'était quoi tout ça ?'

'Quoi, pas de question sur le poisson rouge ?'

'N'essaye pas d'éviter mes questions, merci,' dit-elle d'un ton irrité.

'Tu ne me croirais pas si je le disais.'

'Essaye.'

Severus avait presque oublié à quel point elle pouvait être insistante. Il respira profondément sur sa cigarette, sentit le flux de nicotine dans ses veines, et expira.

'Je—Je sais pas par où commencer, honnêtement. J'essayais juste d'attirer ton attention.'

'Je ne te crois pas.'

'Je te demande de me faire confiance.'

'Tu sais, je trouve ça difficile à faire quand tu traînes avec tous tes amis Mangemorts. Amis qui attaquent constamment les miens, pourrais-je ajouter.'

'Lily, ces gens ne sont pas mes amis, et je peux te promettre que je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir un Mangemort.' (Encore.)

Lily l'observa intensément, comme si elle essayait de trouver le mensonge dans ses mots.

'Alors pour une fois, Sev, dis-moi la vérité sur ton obsession pour les Forces du Mal,' le supplia à moitié Lily. 'Ça me fait peur de te voir englouti dans des choses aussi dangereuses. J'ai peur de l'influence que ces amis peuvent avoir sur toi.'

'Ce n'est pas ce qui m'entraîne dans les Forces du Mal.' (C'était la vérité.) 'Cette faute n'incombe qu'à moi-même.'

Elle le regarda avec de grands yeux, le priant de continuer.

'C'est difficile pour moi d'expliquer, mais je vais essayer, d'accord ?'

Lily acquiesça, probablement de gratitude qu'il puisse enfin admettre qu'il tournait mal.

'Je pense que je me suis intéressée aux Forces du Mal pour la même raison qu'on s'intéresse aux histoires d'horreur, comme celle de Poe, ou les films de guerre. C'est la part d'ombre en nous qui n'est pas repoussée, mais plutôt fascinée par la mort, la douleur et la destruction.

Severus leva les yeux vers le ciel qui s'assombrissait, réfléchissant à ce qu'il dirait après.

'Je suppose, que c'était cette part sombre chez moi qui était attirée par les Forces du Mal. Tout a commencé par un intérêt honnête qui a grandi en obsession, et ça m'a pris comme une drogue. Ça m'élevait de l'intérieur et je fermais les yeux face aux destructions autour de moi, et pour ça, je suis désolée.'

Une marque rouge s'était formée autour des yeux verts de Lily.

'J'ai fait une énorme erreur, Lily. Je le vois maintenant.'

Elle essuya une larme avec la manche de sa robe et demanda, sa voix se brisant, 'est-ce qu'il y a un moyen pour que tu sortes de pétrin ?'

Severus soupira. 'Je sais que le Seigneur de Ténèbres connaît mon nom et est intéressé par mes talents, alors je pense que ma seule potion sera d'aller voir Dumbledore, avouer, et espérer qu'il accepte de vouloir m'aider.'

'Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je puisse faire pour toi ?'

Severus secoua la tête. 'Tu peux me passer une autre cigarette.'

Lily lui en tendit une et en prit une pour elle.

'Merci de me l'avoir raconté,' dit-elle. 'J'avais besoin de l'entendre.'

'Tu comprends que je ne peux pas défaire ce que je sais déjà,' lui dit Severus à voix basse.

Lily hocha la tête. 'Je comprends, et j'ai une autre question à te poser.'

'Vas-y.'

'Pourquoi m'as-tu serré dans tes bras ce matin ?'

Severus s'étouffa presque avec la fumée dans sa gorge. 'Hum—c'est parce que je ne t'avais pas vu depuis un moment.' (Plus de vingt ans en fait. Je devais juste m'assurer que tu étais réel.)

Les sourcils de Lily se touchèrent presque lorsqu'elle les fronça. 'Tu ne m'avais jamais fait de câlin. Tu ne fais pas de câlins à quiconque. C'était—bizarre.'

Severus dut réfléchir pendant un moment. 'Est-ce qu'on s'est vu pendant l'été qui vient de passer ?'

Lily leva les yeux pour réfléchir. 'Seulement une fois ou deux au début de l'été. J'avais le sentiment que tu ne voulais pas être vu avec moi.' Elle avait l'air blessée par ce qu'elle disait.

'Je suis désolé si c'est ce que tu as pensé,' dit Severus doucement.

'Tu sais Sev, tu t'excuses énormément.'

'Parce que j'ai beaucoup à me reprocher.'

'C'est juste—,' murmura Lily. 'J'avais juste sentiment que nous dérivions lentement l'un de l'autre.'

Elle semblait définitivement bouleversée maintenant.

'Je restais à l'écart de toi parce que je croyais que c'était le seul moyen que j'avais de te protéger.'

'Me protéger de quoi exactement ?' dit-elle brusquement.

'De tout le mal qui se passe dans ma maison.'

Lily retira la cigarette de sa bouche pour émettre une protestation, mais Severus l'arrêta à temps.

'Je sais maintenant que t'éviter n'est pas le meilleur moyen de le faire.'

Un silence bienvenu tomba entre eux. Le calamar géant avait entièrement disparu sous l'eau et les premières étoiles commençaient à décorer le ciel nocturne.

Après un moment Lily lui envoya un coup de coude espiègle dans les côtes. Elle semblait s'être calmée de tout le bagage émotionnel qui s'était déversé entre eux.

'Comment ça se passe à la maison, Sev ?' demanda-t-elle. 'Eileen va bien ?'

'Maman va bien, mon père par contre…' Severus leva les épaules. 'Tu sais comment c'est.'

'Tu sais que tu es toujours le bienvenu chez moi si les choses vont mal. Maman et papa n'arrête pas de me poser des questions sur toi.'

'Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, je rentre à la maison pour Noël cette année.'

Lily resta bouche bée. 'Tu vas vraiment rentrer cette fois ? Tu ferais mieux de passer le jour de Noël, maman et papa seront ravis !'

Severus sourit à son enthousiasme. 'Je serais là, je promets.'

Lily regarda les nuages de fumée qu'elle expirait de ses poumons. 'Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit ce que tous ces trucs sur mourir et se noyer.'

'J'espérais que tu avais oublié,' admit Severus.

Il voulait se gifler lui-même pour avoir été suffisamment stupide pour avoir laissé échapper ce qui s'était passé dans les limbes. Il n'y avait pas moyen qu'il puisse expliquer tout ça sans avoir à exposer davantage son futur. Une chose qu'il ne voulait pas lui raconter jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête, ou que ça soit significatif pour leur avenir.

'Je voudrais d'abord en parler avec Dumbledore, avant que je ne soit en mesure de tout t'expliquer.'

'Quoique ce soit Sev, on dirait que tu t'es mis dans de sacrés ennuis.'

Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était d'acquiescer. 'Peux-tu attendre jusqu'à ce que j'aie tout réglé moi-même ?'

'Je peux faire ça.'

Ils passèrent le reste de leur temps à parler principalement de l'école, et de tout ce qu'ils pouvaient attendre de cette année de leurs leçons de musique à leurs BUSEs. Il était presque le couvre-feu quand ils quittèrent la tour. Severus s'était attendu à ce que les choses soient difficiles, mais au lieu de cela, il avait eut l'impression qu'ils n'avaient été séparés seulement depuis quelques semaines plutôt que des décennies.

Severus la laissa devant le portrait de Gryffondor et ils se promirent de se retrouver tôt au petit-déjeuner le lendemain pour comparer leurs emplois du temps. Il se souvint qu'ils avaient potion ensemble encore cette année, ce qui était le seul sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment quand il partageait un cours avec Lily.

Avec un rebond dans la démarche, il fit son chemin jusqu'aux cachots, et se maudit quand il entra presque dans le bureau du professeur à force de ses vieilles habitudes. Devoir partager à nouveau un dortoir avec des élèves allait craindre encore plus.

Il trouva son chemin jusqu'à la salle commune, trouva sa malle et son étui à guitare dans le dortoir et tomba instantanément endormi.

 **Note de l'auteur :** Le claquement de ses doigts pour allumer la cigarette est un petit clin d'œil à ma toute première fanfiction (Hallowe'en 1981). C'est une histoire courte en trois chapitres qui raconte ce qui est arrivé à Severus la nuit où Lily est morte. C'est posté sur mon profil au cas où quelqu'un serait intéressé.

Aussi, fumer dans les années 70 était bien plus commun qu'aujourd'hui, bien qu'il fût déjà établi depuis le début des années 60 que fumer était en effet mauvais pour la santé, et la quantité de fumeurs a rapidement décliné entre les années 60 et 80. Embassy était une des plus populaires marques de cigarette dans les années 70 au Royaume-Uni.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Si vous le souhaitez, je traduirai la fanfiction dont elle parle.


	6. Petit Déjeuner

_Note de l'auteur :_

 _Il y avait une erreur sur le chapitre, il apparaissait en deux fois. Désolé pour ça et c'est bon, c'est corrigé :D_

 **Chapitre 6 : Petit-Déjeuner**

Par la force de l'habitude Severus se réveilla tôt, prit une douche rapide et se changea avec des robes propres.

Des années à se glisser comme une chauve-souris à travers les ombres en tant qu'espion lui avait appris une chose ou deux sur la furtivité, et était satisfait de voir qu'aucun de ses camarades de chambre ne s'était réveillé lorsqu'il avait traversé le dortoir sur la pointe des pieds.

Ça le frustrait au plus haut point que sa vieille malle cabossée contenait autant de vieux trucs cabossés. Au début de la sixième année de son passé il avait lancé son propre laboratoire de potions dans une salle cachée des cachots et vendait des potions aux étudiants pour se faire un peu d'argent supplémentaire. Commencer une année plus tôt ne pouvait qu'être plus bénéfique.

À sa surprise, Lily était déjà assise à la table de sa maison, grignotant quelques tartines. Severus réalisa que la dernière chose qu'il avait mangée était le sandwich que Lily lui avait donné dans le train la veille, et son estomac grogna bruyamment en signe de protestation.

"B'jour" marmonna Lily d'une voix endormie alors qu'il s'asseyait à côté d'elle.

"Bonjour," marmonna-t-il en retour et il se servit des tartines avec de la confiture.

Lily était penchée sur un nouvel emploi du temps.

"Où est-ce que tu as trouvé ça ?" demanda Severus.

Lily pointa la table des professeurs. "J'étais curieuse, alors j'ai pris le mien sur la pile des Gryffondor."

Severus marcha jusqu'à la table des Professeurs, trouvant son nom dans la pile des emplois du temps des Serpentards, et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Lily.

"Oh regarde !" signala Lily avec enthousiasme. "On a potion ensemble, et défense contre les forces du mal, astronomie, musique et soin aux créatures magiques."

Severus regarda son emploi du temps avec confusion. "S'il te plaît rappelle-moi pourquoi j'ai choisi soin aux créatures magiques au lieu d'arithmancie ?"

"Parce que je te l'ai dit, tu t'en souviens ?" dit Lily nonchalamment.

"Je n'aurais jamais dû t'écouter."

"Tu es étrangement distrait Sev. Tu ne te souviens pas pourquoi on l'a choisi ensemble ?"

"S'il te plaît rappelle-moi avant que je ne commence à regretter cette décision plus que je ne le fais déjà."

"Parce que le Professeur Brûlopot s'occupe de beaucoup d'oiseaux magiques cette année. De rares oiseaux magiques avec de rares ingrédients de potions attachés à leur corps, si je puis ajouter."

"Tu sembles vouloir tuer ces oiseaux pour leurs plumes, ce qui, si je ne me trompe pas, n'est pas l'objectif principal de ce cours."

Lily pinça les lèvres d'une manière très Pétunia. "Je souhaite seulement caresser l'oiseau pendant que j'arracherais délicatement une plume ou deux, merci."

Un souvenir frappa Severus de plein fouet. Il avait laissé tomber ce cours en raison d'une autre dispute insignifiante entre lui et Lily, et l'avait échangé contre arithmancie à la place.

Au moins il avait maintenant un cours à suivre qui n'était pas une repentance complète de sa vie passée, et il n'avait pas eu de dispute avec Lily. Cette journée aurait pu commencer grandement si les Maraudeurs ne s'étaient pas montrés.

"Es-tu au moins autorisé à t'asseoir à cette table, Servillus ?" Lui aboya Sirius.

"Selon le règlement de l'école je suis autorisé à m'asseoir à n'importe quelle table qui puisse me plaire à moins que ça ne soit le jour d'une cérémonie particulière comme celui de la répartition ou pendant la remise des diplômes," récita Severus.

Sirius eut l'ait surpris par la déclaration inattendue que Severus avait faite.

"Donc pour répondre à ta question, Sirius, je suis autorisée à être assis à cette table autant que tu ne l'es."

"On dirait que ton pote Mulciber pense autrement," dit Sirius, en faisant un signe de la tête dans la direction de Mulciber à l'autre bout de la salle. Severus regarda par-dessus l'épaule de Sirius et vit le regard de pure horreur et d'incrédulité sur le visage de Mulciber. "Je m'en moque," et il mordit à nouveau dans sa tartine.

Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow étaient maintenant tous et se servaient leur petit déjeuner en face de Severus et Lily.

Lupin… les engrenages dans l'esprit de Severus commencèrent à se mettre en mouvement. Lupin n'avait pas l'air aussi misérable qu'il en avait l'habitude peu avant ou après sa transformation, donc la prochaine pleine lune serait dans un bon moment.

Damoclès Belby était le nom du potionniste qui avait créé la potion Tue-Loup, le seul problème étant que cette potion n'avait pas encore été inventée.

Severus se maudit lui-même de ne pas connaître la recette en entier par cœur, et se fit une note mentale d'écrire une lettre à Damoclès sur ce sujet le plus tôt possible.

Potter regardait les deux emplois du temps sur la table. "Ugh, pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit partager autant de cours avec les Serpentards ?"

"C'est la faible tentative de Poudlard pour essayer de forcer Gryffondors et Serpentards à travailler ensemble contre les forces du mal qui essayent de pénétrer à l'intérieur du château de l'extérieur," déclara Severus tout naturellement.

"Et je suppose que tu sais tout sur le sujet n'est-ce pas, Servillus ?" dit Potter d'une voix ricanante.

Lily leva les yeux et frappa du poing sur la table.

"Tenez-vous à carreau, tous les deux, et Remus," Remus leva la tête de son assiette de hareng fumés avec surprise, "en tant que Préfet c'est ton devoir d'empêcher ces querelles ennuyeuses de se produire. Alors la prochaine fois que ça arrivera, ce sera ton tour de les séparer."

Severus détourna le regard d'agacement alors que Potter montrait un air de pur mécontentement.

Lily poussa un soupir audible et changea de sujet. "Peter, est-ce que tu as cette nouvelle version du Livre des sorts et enchantements ?"

Peter, qui avait la bouche pleine de tartines, hocha la tête.

"Hum… Lily," dit Severus. "Ton premier cours est potion avec moi, pas enchantement."

"Hein ? Mais il y a marqué que—ohhh j'ai compris ! On est mardi aujourd'hui, pas lundi."

En quelques minutes la Grande Salle avait été inondée par les élèves, et plusieurs professeurs distribuaient les nouveaux emplois du temps.

"Je ferais mieux d'aller chercher mes livres," dit Lily en se levant de la table. "Garde moi un siège, s'il te plaît ?"

"Je le ferais," lui lança Severus alors qu'elle courrait vers les grands escaliers.

Les quatre Maraudeurs engloutirent leur nourriture et suivirent le chemine de Lily jusqu'à leur dortoir.

Ne se souciant pas des regards confus que lui lançaient les Gryffondors à la table, il termina son petit déjeuner en paix et se dirigea vers les cachots pour récupérer ses livres et ses affaires avant de se diriger vers la classe.

La salle de potion était encore vide. C'était la même salle dans laquelle il avait été enseignant plus longtemps qu'il n'avait été étudiant. De s'asseoir derrière un bureau d'élève au fond de la classe au lieu de se tenir au lieu de se tenir devant eux était étrange.

Prétendre être un élève allait être—non. Il était un élève. Un élève qui se trouvait juste avoir un savoir étendu bien au-delà de son âge.

"Bonjour, monsieur Snape !"

Severus reconnut immédiatement la voix enjouée. Il leva les yeux vers son ancien professeur et collègue avec un nouveau regard.

"Vous avez passé un bon été ?" demanda Slughorn en se dirigeant vers le bureau du professeur.

"Pas vraiment, pour vous dire la vérité."

Slughorn le regarda de l'autre bout de la classe.

"Tout va bien à la maison ?"

"Non monsieur, tout ne va pas bien."

Slughorn laissa tomber ses affaires sur le bureau et se retourna vers Severus. "Est-ce qu'il y a quoi que ce soit dont vous voudriez parler ?"

"Pas encore, monsieur, mais je le ferais plus tard si c'est d'accord."

"Ça me va, je suppose. Dès que vous serez prêt, oh et avant que j'oublie…"

Slughorn tira un petit rouleau de parchemin de sa poche et le lui tendit. "Dumbledore envoie ses amitiés."

Le reste des cinquièmes années de Serpentard avaient commencés à rentrer et Severus cacha rapidement le rouleau dans son sac. Rosier prit la table en face de lui avec Avery. Mulciber cependant, ignora Severus avec le nez en l'air et s'assit aussi le plus loin possible de lui.

Parfait, tout juste comme il le voulait.

Un moment plus tard les Gryffondors, avec une entrée bien plus bruyante que celle des Serpentards, firent irruption dans la salle. Lily repéra Severus dans le coin et s'assit à côté de lui, frappant dans ses mains avec enthousiasme. "Ça m'avait manqué Sev ! J'espère qu'on va faire quelque chose de difficile et précis."

Slughorn s'éclaircit la voix. "Installez-vous s'il vous plaît, installez-vous. Ça vous concerne aussi mademoiselle Vanity. C'est mon devoir de vous rappeler que vous allez avoir des examens très importants à la fin de l'année, et montrer ce que vous avez appris sur la composition et l'utilisation des potions magiques."

Slughorn prit une grande respiration. "Aujourd'hui, nous allons préparer une potion qui est souvent utilisée par les étudiants qui ont des examens parce qu'elle soulage l'anxiété et l'agitation."

Severus savait exactement de quoi parlait son professeur. Le Philtre de Paix. Une potion particulièrement délicate à préparer, et dont il faisait des chaudrons pleins pour en vendre quand les examens approchaient. La potion avait été une mine d'or, et il pouvait la préparer les yeux fermés.

"C'est le Philtre de Paix," la voix de Slughorn fit écho aux pensées de Severus. "Vous pouvez trouver les indications et les ingrédients sur le bureau. Bonne chance !"

Lily regarda Severus avec excitation. "Ça a l'air compliqué, tu ne penses pas ?"

Severus sourit et plaça le pilon et le mortier en pierre devant Lily. "Je vais te laisser écraser la pierre de lune."

NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : La reine Rowling a admis que commencer l'école le premier septembre tous les ans était une erreur de cohérence, parce que ça signifiait que les emplois du temps pouvaient commencer n'importe quel jour de la semaine, ce qui inclut les week-ends. Le 1er septembre 1975 était un lundi, ce qui signifie que leur cours commençait le jour d'après.


	7. Plume en Sucre

Chapitre 7 : Plume en sucre

Severus était sorti de la classe de sortilèges aussi vite qu'il avait pu et déroula le petit parchemin que Slughorn lui avait passé. Ça devait être le plus court message qu'il ait jamais reçut de Dumbledore, puisqu'il ne contenait que trois mots ; « Plume en sucre ».

En supposant que c'était une invitation ouverte à venir dans son bureau quand il le voudra, Severus décida qu'y aller après le dîner serait l'option la plus intelligente, comme Dumbledore était souvent occupé pendant la journée.

Il fit son chemin jusqu'à la bibliothèque, se trouvant un siège dans un coin sombre, et commençant à écrire une lettre à sa mère.

"Psst !"

Severus regarda autour de lui et vit Regulus était apparu devant lui, qui, sans invitation, s'était assis à côté de lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ?" murmura Severus sans même lever sa plume de son parchemin.

"La curiosité," dit Regulus en sortant un sandwich de son sac.

"Si c'est à propos de Lily, tu peux épargner ta salive."

"Ce n'est pas à propos d'elle," dit Regulus avec la bouche pleine de pain. 'Je t'ai vu avec ta mère à King's Cross l'autre jour faire le langage des signes et donc je me demandais quelque chose.'

À moitié ennuyé et à moitié surpris par la question inattendue de Regulus, Severus reposa sa plume et leva les yeux. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?"

"Eh bien, j'ai toujours pensé que la magie était essentiellement quelque chose de verbal linguistique, mais puisque ta mère ne connaît pas le son des mots, comment pratique-t-elle la magie ?"

Severus devait bien réfléchir avant de répondre. La magie de sa mère était différente de celle des autres sorciers. Ce n'était pas comme être un cracmol, mais ce n'était pas comparable à ce que n'importe quel sorcier "normal" pouvait faire non plus. Sa magie lui est propre, unique.

"Quand on entend une voix dans notre tête, son processus de pensée est constituée d'images et de mots imprimés," commença Severus. "Sa magie est formée dans une zone différente de son esprit et est grandement influencée par ses pensées et ses souvenirs."

Regulus le regardait attentivement, mâchant toujours son sandwich.

"Elle est exceptionnelle avec la magie sans baguette," il ajouta. "Je suis plutôt jaloux de ses capacités pour te dire la vérité."

Avant que Regulus ne puisse répondre, les yeux perçants de Madame Pince l'aperçurent, le faisant presque s'étouffer avec son sandwich. "Nourriture dans la bibliothèque ! Avez-vous perdu l'esprit ? DEHORS ! TOUS LES DEUX !"

Severus et Regulus savez tous les deux qu'il valait mieux ne pas argumenter contre la bibliothécaire, et ils rangèrent rapidement leurs affaires et s'enfuirent vers la salle commune des Serpentards.

Seulement une poignée d'étudiants étaient présents, se prélassant sur leur chaise ou bien faisant leurs devoirs. Ils s'assirent dans une niche de la pièce, récupérant leur souffle.

Regulus regarda autour d'eux pour être sûrs qu'ils n'étaient pas écoutés. "Severus," chuchota-t-il, "pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu n'es plus intéressé par rejoindre la cause ?"

Les yeux de Severus le regardèrent durement et baissa la voix. "Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que toi aussi ?"

Pendant un moment aucun d'entre eux ne dit un mot mais se regardant durement l'un l'autre, comme si chacun d'entre eux cherchait une intention sous-jacente.

"Nous en parlerons plus tard," dit Severus entre ses dents, et Regulus acquiesça.

"Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser je dois finir d'écrire cette lettre à ma mère." Severus saisit sa lettre à moitié finie, sa plume et l'encre de son sac et continua d'écrire. Regulus devait avoir pensé que c'était une bonne idée de faire la même chose, et ils écrivirent ensemble à leur famille en silence.

Le dîner avait été servi au moment où il revenait de la volière, et une fois encore, au grand dam des marauders, il s'assit à la table des Gryffondors à côté de Lily.

"Comment s'est passé ta première journée ?" lui demanda-t-il en se servant de la salade de tomate.

"Merveilleusement," répondit-elle. "Je veux dire, combien de fois est-ce que tu t'assois à côté de quelqu'un en cours de potion, prends les risque de contourner les instructions qui nous ont étés donnés, seulement pour faire le meilleur Philtre de paix jamais créé."

Alice, qui était assis en face d'eux, acquiesçait. "Vous avez tous les deux réussit à obtenir vingt points chacun pour vos maisons dès le premier jour. Je dirais que c'est plutôt impressionnant."

"Merci Alice," dirent Lily et Severus à l'unisson. Après plusieurs bouchées le visage de Lily passa de joyeux à lugubre. "J'ai presque oublié de te dire Sev, mais j'ai entendu quelqu'un dire que la femme du professeur Slughorn était décédée cet été."

La nourriture dans sa bouche devin amère. "Je ne le savais pas," dit-il en picorant inconsciemment ses tomates. Il n'avait plus faim.

Dans son ancienne vie il n'avait même pas sut que Slughorn avait eu une femme avant de le rencontrer dans les limbes. Pour une raison quelconque, même la pensée que la femme de Slughorn décèderait bientôt, la nouvelle pesait encore lourdement sur son cœur.

"Je souhaiterais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour lui," dit Lily tristement.

"J'ai une idée," dit Severus. "Tu devrais lui donner un poisson rouge, comme tu avais fait pour moi."

"Tu sais, je pensais exactement la même chose Sev," dit Lily sur un ton surpris. "Je vais arranger ça pour quand on le reverra jeudi prochain."

"Qu'est-ce que vous allez faire tous les deux ce soir ?" demanda Alice.

"Puisque tu vas descendre aux cuisines pour rencontrer Frank," répondit Lily pour la taquiner, "Mary et moi allons rester dans notre dortoir pour jouer à des jeux."

Severus les regarda toutes les deux avec incrédulité. "Est-ce qu'aucune de vous deux ne va commencer ses devoirs ?"

Lily fronça les sourcils. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'on devrait ? Ce n'était que le premier jour."

"Parce que c'est la cinquième année. C'est notre année la plus difficile jusqu'à maintenant. Il y a les BUSEs qui arrivent !"

Lily leva les yeux vers lui comme si elle regardait par-dessus une paire de lunette. "Les BUSEs ne sont qu'à la fin de l'année," gémit-elle. "Le simple fait que tu sois inquiet pour des ASPICs depuis notre troisième année ne signifie pas que nous sommes "monsieur appréhension"."

Severus haussa les épaules. "Je vous préviens juste. Vous allez regretter de remettre les choses au lendemain cette année."

"Oh, et comment sais-tu cela ?"

Il devait penser à un mensonge, et vite. "Lucius m'a mis en garde," dit-il. "Tu te souviens de Lucius Malfoy ?"

"Tu veux parler de Monsieur Queue-de-cheval, qui était toujours accompagné de sa belle copine blonde ? Oui, c'est dure de ne pas se rappeler d'un personnage aussi intriguant."

Il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui était arrivé à la famille Malfoy pendant la bataille de Poudlard. Peut-être qu'ils étaient morts tous les trois pendant la bataille, mais il ne serait pas surpris si Lucius avait finalement eut la chance d'échapper à ses erreurs. Il se demandait si Lucius pouvait encore potentiellement former une alliance, mais à ce point il était probablement trop avancé dans la cause, et avec la longue lignée de sang-pus suprêmes, Lucius n'était pas non plus susceptible d'être un allié loyal.

La voix de Lily le ramena dans le présent. "Que vas-tu faire ce soir Sev ?"

"J'ai reçu une invitation de Dumbledore à venir dans son bureau."

Alice le regarda avec curiosité. "Ça doit être quelque chose d'important s'il veut te parler dès le premier jour."

"Ça l'est," répondit Severus. "J'ai quelques ennuis que je dois essayer de remettre en ordre."

Alice hocha avec compréhension. Severus savait que Lily ne dira rien de ce qu'ils avaient partagés au sommet de la Tour d'Astronomie, mais le fait qu'il soit impliqué dans les Arts Sombres n'était pas exactement un secret non plus.

"Est-ce que tu me raconteras tout demain ?" lui demanda Lily.

"Oui."

Severus suivit Alice et Lily jusqu'au septième étage et ils se dirent bonne nuit devant le portrait de leur salle commune.

Alors qu'il parcourait le couloir menant à la gargouille de pierre, il entendit une sorte de bruissement derrière lui. Severus redressa son dos et abaissa sa voix. 'Je n'essayerais pas de me suivre si j'étais toi, Black.'

"Bordel, comment tu as su que c'était moi Servillus ?" Sirius apparut de derrière une tapisserie, sa baguette déjà dans sa main.

"Vas-tu me dire pourquoi tu me suis partout, ou bien avais-tu juste envie de m'envoyer un sort par derrière pour des raisons personnelles ?"

« J'espèrerais juste que tu arrêtes d'avoir une mauvaise influence sur mon petit frère,' aboya Sirius avec colère, refusant d'abaisser sa baguette.

"Très drôle, je pensais qu'il avait déjà un grand frère pour l'influence, mais je prendrais la place avec joie, si tu n'es plus à la hauteur de la tâche."

"Ce n'est pas drôle Snape, et tu le sais." Sa baguette était serrée tellement fort dans sa main qu'elle semblait pouvoir se briser en deux. "Il y a quelque chose qui se passe avec toi, et je n'aime pas ça."

Severus fit quelques pas en avant, touchant presque la baguette tendue de Sirius. "Vas-y alors, attaque-moi."

Sirius sembla confus face à la situation. "Pourquoi tu ne répliques pas ?"

Severus ignora la question. "Je suis plutôt touché par la manifestation soudaine de ton amour fraternel. Y a-t-il quelque chose que je devrais savoir ?"

"Ne le blesse pas," Sirius se secoua un peu, perdant sa posture droite. "C'est tout ce que je demande."

Severus fit un autre pas en avant, le bout de la baguette de Sirius touchant son torse. "Je promets," dit-il calmement, "si tu promets d'arrêter de me suivre comme un chien."

Sirius perdit son sang-froid juste après avoir entendu le mot "chien". Severus se pencha en avant et abaissa sa voix à n'être plus qu'un murmure. "Je sais ce que tu es Black, juste comme tes petits amis maraudeurs, donc si j'étais toi, je ferais un peu plus attention, ou bien je pourrais juste le laisser filer accidentellement."

Sans un autre mot, et un regard de pur venin, Sirius fonça vers la salle commune des Gryffondors.

Severus, se sentant plutôt content de lui-même, continua de traverser le couloir jusqu'à ce qu'il se tienne en face de la gargouille de pierre. Il prit une grande respiration, murmura "plume en sucre" et la gargouille s'écarta, révélant un escalier en colimaçon.

C'était le moment de faire à nouveau face au Directeur.

 **Note de la traductrice :** Désolé, je n'ai pas beaucoup publié ces derniers temps, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de devoirs et une grippe, ce qui ne m'a pas aidé.


	8. Dumbledore

Severus Snape et l'Art de la Guerre

 **/!\ Attention /!\**

Tous les noms et lieux évoqués dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

L'histoire, elle, appartient à _CypressWand_ , et j'ai son autorisation pour publier cette traduction.

* * *

CHAPITRE HUIT

Dumbledore

* * *

Fumseck était assis sur son perchoir et lorgnait à Severus avec curiosité et suspicion. À travers les fenêtres de la tour on pouvait voir les anneaux du terrain de Quidditch briller dans le soleil couchant. Mise à part une collection de livre et d'instruments en argent moindre, le bureau de Dumbledore ressemblait exactement à celui de ses souvenirs.

« Bon soir monsieur Snape.» Dumbledore était assis derrière son bureau. Ses yeux bleus pétillants qui le regardaient par-dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Asseyez-vous, s'il vous plait.»

Severus cependant, resta debout. Il lui semblait que c'était seulement hier qu'il avait vu la lumière disparaître des yeux du vieil homme. Voir l'homme à nouveau, un peu plus jeune, et ignorant de son futur était une expérience étrange.

« Ses émotions ouvraient une brèche dans son cœur et son esprit. Il était en colère, pour toutes ces années passée à n'être qu'un pion, mais aussi reconnaissant, parce que Dumbledore le seul à avoir cru en lui quand personne d'autre ne le faisait.

« Personne ne vous a jamais dit qu'il était malpoli de pénétrer l'esprit de quelqu'un sans sa permission ?» dit sombrement Severus.

Dumbledore ne semblait pas troublé par le soudain éclat de Severus. « Je présumais que vous vouliez que je vois, mais si ça n'est pas le cas, alors je m'excuse, et je vous promets que ça ne se reproduira pas.»

Severus grogna. « Vous auriez pu au moins essayer d'être un peu plus subtile. A quel souvenir avez-vous réussit à avoir accès ?»

A cela, le sourire de Dumbledore disparut un peu. « Je vous ai vu mourir d'un mort horrible, ce qui a soulevé ma curiosité, puisque vous vous tenez devant moi bien vivant et en bonne santé.»

Avec les bras croisés, Severus réfléchit à quels mots pouvaient bien commencer à décrire tout ce qui lui était arrivé.

« Est-ce que tu prendrais un peu de thé ?»

Severus acquiesça et regarda Dumbledore invoquer une théière ainsi que deux tasses. Alors qu'il versait du thé chaud dans les deux tasses, Severus céda et s'assit devant le bureau de Dumbledore.

Ils burent tous les deux leur thé en silence. Severus se détendit un peu, perdant la tension qui s'était accumulée avec chaque marche de l'escalier.

« Si vous êtes prêt,» dit Dumbledore, « vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer pourquoi vous avez le souvenir de votre propre mort ?»

Severus dut avaler son thé avant de rassembler le courage d'ouvrir sa bouche. « C'est parce que je suis mort, monsieur, dans le futur.»

« Alors comment est-ce que tu as pu voyager dans le passé ? Un puissant retourneur de temps peut-être ?»

« Rien de cela. Ce qui est arrivé c'est qu'on m'a donné un choix quand je suis mort. Je pouvais décide soit de rester soit de revenir en arrière pour réparer mes erreurs. Quand je suis mort j» ai rencontré—» mais Dumbledore leva la main et l'interrompit.

« Aussi fasciné que je puis-je l'être pas ton voyage dans le passé, je ne crois pas que ce soit ma place de savoir ce qui arrive quand nous quittons le monde des vivants.»

Bien qu'ennuyé d'avoir été coupé dans sa tentative d'explication de sa situation, il était aussi d'accord avec la déclaration de Dumbledore. Comment il avait pu revenir en arrière n'était pas important. Ce qui était important était la raison.

« Ça devait être quelque chose de très important pour vous' continua Dumbledore, « si vous avez choisi de revivre une vie de guerre, plutôt que de profiter d'une mort paisible.»

« Avec tout le respect que je vous doit monsieur, ce n'est pas la guerre qui m'a fait choisir de revenir.»

Les yeux de Dumbledore scintillèrent derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. « Qu'est-ce que c'est alors, qu'est-ce qui t» a fait revenir ?»

Severus sourit malgré lui. « Je l'ai fait pour Lily.»

Dumbledore rit. « Pour mademoiselle Evans ? Comme c'est charmant.»

Se sentant légèrement embarrassé, Severus sentit ses joues rougir. « Ce n'est pas seulement parce que je l'aime bien que, c'est aussi parce qu'elle est de vitale importance pour le cours de la gu—» mais Dumbledore le coupa à nouveau.

« Votre retour, monsieur Snape, va entraîner que les événements tel que vous vous en souvenez ne se dérouleront plus pareil, parce que vous ne pouvez pas empêcher l'altération de votre propre ligne temporelle due à ce que vous savez. Les choses que vous savez peuvent nous être utiles, mais il n'y a aucune garantie qu'elles soient vraies. Vous comprenez ?»

Severus prit un moment pour analyser ce qu'avait dit Dumbledore. « Je pense que oui.»

Dumbledore resservit du thé. « Bien. Ce doit être un lourd fardeau que la connaissance de qui meurt et qui vit, et pourtant, je vous demande de ne pas le partager avec moi, ou quelqu'un d'autre.»

Dumbledore se pencha légèrement en avant. Ses mains jointes sur le bureau. « Certaines choses doivent être, monsieur Snape, essayez de le découvrir par vous-même pour l'accepter plutôt que de le laisser vous accabler.»

« Je vais essayer,» dit doucement Severus.

Dumbledore se radossa à son siège. « Avant de partir, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous rendre les choses plus faciles ?»

En repensant à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Lily, la chose à faire serait de demander la protection de Dumbledore.

« Il y a quelque chose que vous pouvez faire pour moi.» Severus baissa d'un ton, ne voulant pas être entendu par les portraits aux murs. « J» ai beaucoup d'ennuis dans ma propre maison. Je—J» avais l'intention de devenir Mangemort, et maintenant le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'intéresse à moi.»

« Est-ce que vous voulez ma protection ?»

« Oui, parce que j» ai l'intention de me couper de ces liens, et ça ne va pas bien se passer.»

« Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour vous.»

Dumbledore se leva et Severus le prit comme le signe qu'il était temps de partir.

Une fois qu'il fut sur le seuil entre le bureau et l'escalier, Severus se souvint qu'il avait une dernière chose à demander.

« Monsieur le Directeur, avant de partir, il y a une dernière chose sur laquelle je voudrai avoir votre opinion.»

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez savoir ?»

« C'est à propos de Lupin.»

« Monsieur Snape, nous avons passé un accord l'an dernier—» « Je suis désolé Monsieur,» l'interrompit Severus, « je n'ai pas l'intention de le vendre au Ministère. Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je connais une potion, qui n'a pas encore été inventée techniquement avant un future proche, qui pourrait potentiellement l'aider.»

Dumbledore écarquilla les yeux. « Est-ce que vous voulez dire qu'il y a un remède pour la maladie ?»

« Ce n'est pas un remède, malheureusement, mais ce que la potion fait c'est permettre au loup-garou de garder son esprit humain une fois transformé. La transformation aura toujours lieu, mais le loup-garou ne sera plus un danger.»

« Et qui en est l'inventeur ?»

« C'est Damoclès Belby, et comme je ne peux pas me souvenir exactement de comment est faite la potion sans des instructions détaillées, je souhaiterai pouvoir le contacter et trouver un moyen de la créer le plus tôt possible.»

« C'est noble de votre part. Pourquoi un tel changement d'attitude ?

« Pour vous dire la vérité Monsieur, c'est parce que je suis terrifié par les loups-garous.»

« Très bien, y a-t-il quoi que ce soit que je puisse faire pour vous aider ?»

« Je vais avoir besoin de mon propre laboratoire de potion, parce que cette potion va être compliquée et difficile à perfectionner.»

« J» en parlerai au professeur Slughorn pour vous, et pour l'instant, j» espère que vous passerez une bonne nuit, et s'il vous plait, s'il y a quoi que ce soit que vous jugiez trop important pour ne pas être dit, vous connaissez le mot de passe.»

« Bonne nuit Monsieur le Directeur. Merci pour votre aide.»

Severus ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit l'escalier. Il s'attendait à voir un couloir vide, mais au lieu de cela il fit face à une Lily très impatiente qui l'attendait.

« S'il te plait dit-moi que tu ne m'as pas attendu pendant tout ce temps ?»

Lily secoua la tête. « Non je ne suis ici que depuis quelques minutes.»

« Aucune raison particulière pour que tu—» mais Lily avait déjà saisit sa manche et le traîna tout le long de l'escalier.

« Tu vas adorer ça, Sev !»

Severus remarqua de beaucoup d'étudiants, avec quelques professeurs, se dirigeaient vers le parc. Ensemble, ils suivirent les autres vers le terrain de Quidditch plongé dans les ténèbres et escaladèrent jusqu'aux estrades.

« Voudrais-tu bien m'expliquer ce qui se passe Lily ?»

« Juste regarde, attend et regarde !» Couina-t-elle avec excitation.

Après quelques instants, il vit un flash de lumière dans le coin de ses yeux. Bientôt il y en eut d'autres qui suivirent, jusqu'à ce que le ciel de la nuit soit illuminé par un déluge d'étoiles filantes.

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ?»

Les yeux de Lily étaient concentrés sur le ciel, mais Severus avait ses yeux sur elle. C'était dur à croire que ça ne faisait que deux jours depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts.

Pour la première fois dans toute son existence il avait admis ouvertement admit que Lily était la femme qu'il aimait, et à Dumbledore en plus !

Il était éternellement reconnaissant à Dumbledore de lui avoir fait comprendre que son expérience du futur ne signifiait plus rien dans sa nouvelle vie.

Il était mort en essayant de protéger le fils de la femme à ses côtés. Maintenant il avait sa chance de la protéger, et elle sera en vie pour le voir.

* * *

Note de l'auteur :

Dans les temps anciens on pensait que les étoiles filantes étaient des éclairs créés par les forces divines en guerre les unes contre les autres.

Note de la traductrice :

Voilà ! Après une longue absence, vous retrouvez enfin la suite de l'histoire. J'espère pouvoir suivre une publication plus régulière à présent.

L'histoire actuelle comporte presque 200 chapitres. J'avoue ne plus vraiment me sentir de taille, mais je vous promet de faire de mon mieux.


	9. Le Vivet Doré

Severus Snape et l'Art de la Guerre

/!\ Attention /!\

Tous les noms et lieux évoqués dans cette histoire sont la propriété de J. K. Rowling.

L'histoire elle, appartient à CypressWand, et j'ai son autorisation pour publier cette traduction.

CHAPITRE NEUF

Le Vivet Doré

Le premier cours de défense contre les forces du mal s'est avéré, comme prévu, être assez décevant. Une fois encore ils faisaient face à un autre professeur incompétent, qui semblait n'avoir obtenu son diplôme que l'année précédente et avait accepté le job par pure désespoir.

Le seul point positif était qu'il pouvait voir Lily lutter, tout comme son fils avait l'habitude de le faire, pour garder son sang-froid face au professeur.

Severus repensa à ce moment quand Potter en avait lui aussi eu marre de traiter avec des professeurs incompétents, et avait commencé à créer son propre groupe secret pour se rebeller contre les forces du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il se fit une note mentale de cette période. S'il devait vraiment couper ses liens avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres, il ne pourrait pas le faire sans soutiens.

Le cours suivant était métamorphose avec les Poufsouffles. C'était la première fois qu'il se retrouvait face à face avec le Professeur McGonagall depuis son retour. Le connaissant comme une fan de Quidditch, il repensa à toutes ces fois où ils avaient pariés sur les équipes de leurs maisons. Personnellement, il ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressé au sport, mais c'était quelque chose qui les avait rapprochés en tant que collègues.

Au fond de lui il ressentait une certaine déception qu'elle le regarde juste comme un simple étudiant.

On a demandé à Frank Londubat de distribuer à chaque élève un escargot d'une boîte, et Severus avait une petite idée de ce qu'ils allaient faire. Confirmant ses suspicions, McGonagall commença à parler du sortilège de Disparition.

Se souriant à lui-même, il repensa aux centaines de potions désastreuses qu'il avait fait disparaître des chaudrons de ses élèves.

Il baissa les yeux sur son escargot, qui effectuait une très lente tentative de fuite vers le bord de la table.

Severus lui donna un coup avec sa baguette, doucement. 'Engorgio' murmura-t-il, et l'escargot grandit jusqu'à faire dix fois sa taille. Les yeux perçants de McGonagall en avaient pris note et étaient maintenant posés sur le gros escargot qui recouvrait le bureau de Severus.

'Monsieur Snape ce n'est pas—' mais Severus l'avait déjà devancée. Avec un mouvement calme de sa baguette il dit 'Evanesco', et l'escargot disparut dans le néant.

McGonagall le regarda durement par-dessus ses lunettes carrées. 'Vous ressentez le besoin de vous faire remarquer monsieur Snape ?'

'Juste un peu, Professeur,' admit-il.

'Sentez-vous libre d'utiliser ce talent en aidant ceux qui ont encore des difficultés, et dix points pour Serpentard, pour m'avoir impressionnée.' Elle se tourna vers le tableau et ajoute quelques informations supplémentaires. Severus se leva et s'avança vers un Franck qui semblait très confus de l'autre côté de la salle.

'Je ne pense pas que les escargots apprécient de disparaitre sans leur maison Londubat.'

Après le cours de Botanique, il attendit que Lily arrive à côté de la cabane d'Hagrid, où le premier cours de Soins aux créatures magiques était supposé être.

Le professeur Kettleburn, qui était déjà un vieil homme, rappelait beaucoup l'Auror Alastor Maugrey à Severus avec toutes ses cicatrices et sa jambe manquante.

Le Professeur tenait une petite cage à oiseaux, recouverte d'une serviette. 'Il m'a semblé logique d'apporter une petite surprise avec moi pour notre premier cours,' dit-il aux quelques Serpentard qui avaient choisis sa discipline. 'Vous allez adorer voir cette créature—oh les voilà !'

Les Gryffondor venaient d'arriver, et Lily se dirige avers Severus. 'Tu as une idée de ce que c'est ?'

Severus secoua la tête. 'Aucune idée.'

'S'il vous plait, veuillez-vous approcher et former un cercle autour de moi.'

Les élèves s'avançaient en traînant les pieds pendant que le Professeur Kettleburn plaçait la cage à oiseaux au sommet d'un rocher.

'Le sanctuaire pour les créatures magiques rares a été suffisamment aimable pour nous prêter cet extraordinaire spécimen.' Il retira la serviette de la cage, révélant un petit oiseau doré parfaitement rond avec un long bec fin et des yeux rouges rubis.

'Est-ce que quelqu'un peut me dire de quel genre de créature il s'agit là ?'

Plusieurs étudiants levèrent la main en l'air, mais Severus fut le plus rapide.

'Vous, jeune homme,' Le professeur Kettleburn pointa Severus. 'Quel est votre nom ?'

'C'est Snape monsieur, et cet oiseau est un Vivet Doré.'

'En effet, c'en est un, et pouvez-vous également me dire pourquoi cette créature est aussi rare ?'

'Parce qu'au onzième siècle il était devenu populaire de les chasse que ce soit pour leurs propriétés magiques et simplement pour le sport. Pour la première fois au treizième siècle cette créature a été utilisée pendant un match de Quidditch, bien que souvent tué lorsqu'attrapé,' débita Severus.

'Bien dit Monsieur Snape, dix points pour Serpentard !'

Le Professeur Kettleburn commença à jacasser sur les ailes spéciales des créatures quand Severus surprise Potter l'imitant du coin de l'œil.

'Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Potter, ça te fait chier que je connaisse quelque chose sur le Quidditch que tu ignores ?'

'Depuis quand tu ne te fiche pas de quoi que ce soit lié au Quidditch ?' ricana Potter.

'Je m'en fiche toujours,' dit Severus prosaïquement. 'Mais je lis Potter. Et je te recommande d'ouvrir tes livres de temps à autre et d'apprendre une chose ou deux, à moins que tu ne sois effrayé que ça puisse porter atteinte à ton ignorance, bien sûr.'

Potter se renfrogna et se tourna vers ses amis.

Lily commença à rire. 'Bien dit Sev.'

Il se moquait d'avoir remis Potter à sa place, mais avoir fait rire Lily le faisait se sentir confus en lui-même.

'Lily,' chuchota-t-il. 'On doit trouver un moyen de mettre la main sur cet oiseau.'

'Quelles sont ses propriétés ?' chuchota Lily en retour.

'Ses plumes sont utilisées dans un potion très difficile que je souhaite faire.'

'Et quelle est cette potion ?'

'Felix Félicis.'

Lily en resta bouche bée. 'Sev, c'est extrêmement difficile à faire, sans mentionner que ça prend une éternité à être brassé.'

'Six mois en fait, mais ça ne peut pas faire de mal d'essayer ?'

Severus devait penser à ce que Dumbledore lui avait promis à propos d'essayer de lui obtenir une sale dans les cachots pour travailler sur la potion-tue-loup. Il n'avait encore jamais essayé de créer la potion Félix Félicis avant. C'était là l'occasion parfaite d'essayer sans avoir peur d'être interrompu.

'Et comment compte tu t'y prendre pour faire sortir cet oiseau de sa cage ?'

Severus haussa les épaules. 'Demander au Professeur Kettleburn si nous pouvons le tenir après la classe, je suppose.'

'Je pense avoir une meilleure idée.' Lily afficha un scintillement malicieux dans ses yeux. Un scintillement que Severus n'avait plus vu depuis longtemps, et savait d'expérience que les plans de Lily se terminaient souvent par le chaos.

'Peu importe ce que c'est, je ne t'arrêterai pas.'

'Hey Potter,' appela Lily.

'Oui mademoiselle Evans,' répondit joyeusement Potter.

'Serait-tu tenté par un challenge ?'

Severus s'installa confortablement pour regarder la situation se dérouler devant ses yeux amusés. Ça allait être bien.

Potter afficha un sourire stupide. 'Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?'

'Tu penses pouvoir attraper cet oiseau sans qu'il ne s'envole au loin ?'

'C'est un sacré challenge, ça Evans. Qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange si je le fais ?'

'Je viendrai avec toi à ce rendez-vous à Pré-au-Lard que tu ne cesses de me demander.'

Putain non. Une décharge de peur traversa le corps de Severus. Non, jamais de la vie Potter n'aura ce rendez-vous avec elle. Il était impossible qu'il attrape cet oiseau en premier. Il devait l'attraper avant Potter. Il le devait.

Le sourire stupide de Potter se transforma en rire. 'Challenge accepté.'

'Tu ferais mieux d'être prêt Potter.' Dit Lily tout en recouvrant sa baguette de sa manche.

'Alohomora' murmura-t-elle en un souffle, et la petite porte de la cage s'ouvrit.

Pendant un bref moment l'oiseau ne remarqua pas que la cage avait été ouverte, mais le Professeur Kettleburn pigea rapidement. 'Oh non non non !' cria-t-il mais trop tard. L'oiseau sortit à toute allure de la cage et partit dans un million de directions différentes.

'Vite !' cria le professeur Kettleburn. 'Essayez de le stupéfixer !'

Severus n'eut pas à y réfléchir deux fois. Lui et Potter partirent rapidement vers les abords de la forêt interdite, jetant autour d'eux des stupéfix pour essayer de l'attraper.

Le professeur, avec quelques autres étudiants les suivait. Des dizaines de stupéfix étaient lancés autour d'eux, et Severus saisit sa chance quand il vit Potter lui tourner le dos pour parcourir du regard la cime des arbres.

'Stupéfix,' lança Severus, et il toucha Potter en plein dans le dos Potter, et le regarda tomber sur le l'humus de la forêt.

Ses yeux étaient toujours sur le Vivet, qui tournait maintenant autour d'un large pin. Le reste de la classe avait dû prendre un autre tournant, puisqu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient proches, et Severus saisit sa chance.

'Stupéfix,' hurla-t-il et atteint le petit oiseau à la poitrine. Il le rattrapa juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, espérant ne pas avoir tué la créature. Il fourra avec attention l'oiseau dans sa poche et s'éloigna des arbres pour retourner vers le domaine de Poudlard.

Il resta là à attendre que les autres étudiants reviennent. Quelqu'un avait dû trouver Potter, puisqu'il revenait de l'orée de la forêt aussi, clairement emmerdé de ne pas avoir été capable de l'attraper.

Lily courra rapidement vers Severus en panique. 'Merde Sev, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Le Professeur Kettleburn va me tuer s'il découvre que c'est moi !'

Severus lui fit un clin d'œil. 'Ne t'inquiète pas' chuchota-t-il, 'Je l'ai là dans ma poche.'

Il se protégea du reste du groupe et sortit l'oiseau inconscient de sa poche. 'Essaye de prendre quelques plumes, rapidement.'

Lily arrache doucement quelques plumes du petit corps et les mit dans sa poche.

'Je vais le rapporter au Professeur.'

Le Professeur Kettleburn semblait avoir eu un arrêt cardiaque.

'Je l'ai eu Professeur !' dit Severus en lui apportant l'oiseau.

'Oh merci Merlin,' dit-il avec un soupir de soulagement. 'S'il vous plait, remettez-le dans la cage.'

Severus replaça délicatement l'oiseau sur son perchoir, marmonnant 'enervate', et l'oiseau rouvrit les yeux.

'Le cours est terminé pour aujourd'hui,' Dit le Professeur Kettleburn. 'Merci beaucoup pour l'avoir attrapé Monsieur Snape. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si vous ne l'aviez pas attrapé.'

'Pas de problème, Monsieur.'

Alors qu'ils retournaient au château, Lily lui tendit les quelques plumes. 'Je pense que ça vaut mieux si tu les garde dans un endroit sûr.'

Severus prit les plumes et les cacha dans son sac.

Lily lui donna un léger coup de coude. 'Merci de m'avoir sauvé.'

'Je ne pense pas que le Professeur Kettleburn aurait découvert que—'

'Non, je veux parler de Potter,' dit-elle. 'Maintenant je n'ai pas à aller à ce rendez-vous avec lui.'

Tout ce que Severus pu faire fut de lui sourire. 'Je te verrai au dîner.'

Note de l'auteur : Vous pouvez retrouver plus d'informations sur le Vivet Doré dans Le Quidditch à travers les Âges et Les Animaux Fantastiques, bien que les ingrédients utilisés pour la confection du Félix Félicis soient inconnus.

Je suis consciente que techniquement les cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques sont une option en troisième année, ce qui rend ce passage légèrement hors canon. Mais bon c'est un UA alors on va dire qu'elle peut être re-choisie tous les ans.


	10. Basse

_Note de la traductrice :_

 _Je tiens à vous faire part de l'existence d'un sondage sur mon profil. Je viens de terminer la publication d'une autre traduction et vous pouvez aller voter pour la prochain texte ! Siouplait..._

 _Je rappelle que J. K. Rowling possède actuellement les droits de Harry Potter, et que je ne gagne rien en échange des quelques chapitres que je publie ici. De plus ce texte est une traduction de Cypresswand._

* * *

 **Chapitre 10 : Basse**

Severus s'assit sur son lit pour ranger les affaires de sa malle. Il jeta des pots d'encre vide, des plumes cassées et des notes inutiles. Finalement, il retrouve la boîte contenant ses ingrédients de potion. C'était une petite boîte en bois pleine d'autres boîtes plus petites pouvant contenir des ingrédients et des fioles en verre. C'était un cadeau de Lily pour son anniversaire en seconde année, et ça avait été, malgré sa simplicité, une de ses plus précieuses possessions.

Pourtant elle était vide. Il sortit les plumes du vivet de son sac et les plaça dans la boîte. Il apposa ensuite un sort de collaporta modifié dessus, pour que personne d'autre que lui ne puisse ouvrir la boîte. Une fois satisfait, il cacha la boîte sous son lit.

Après avoir rangé toutes les affaires de sa malle, il attrapa l'étui de sa basse. C'était juste une simple basse Fender à quatre cordes, empruntée à l'école pour ses leçons de musique. Il vérifia son emploi du temps. Le cours de musique serait le lendemain, en fin de journée.

Lily allait sans doute se demande pourquoi il était soudainement devenu si mauvais pour jouer. La dernière fois qu'il avait touché une basse avait été à la fin de sa cinquième année, quand jouer de la musique n'avait plus importé pour lui.

Il pinça doucement une corde et d'après le son qu'elle émit, elle était clairement désaccordée. Il venait tout juste de replacer la basse dans son étui quand il entendit une voix crier 'levicorpus !' et il se sentit se balancer la tête en bas, comme si une corde invisible partant du partant du plafond du dortoir le retenait.

'Mulciber !' cracha-t-il. 'Je sais que c'est toi !'

Mulciber et Avery apparurent derrière la porte. 'Tu n'aurais pas dû nous apprendre ce sort Snape,' dit Mulciber.

'Et je croyais pourtant avoir fait mieux que cela en vous apprenant à le faire sans parole,' dit Severus tout en crachotant quelques uns de ses cheveux.

Le sourire de Mulciber s'effaça de son visage. 'Malfoy veut te parler.'

'Tu sais, Mulciber, tu aurais tout aussi bien pu me le dire sans utiliser mes propres sorts contre moi.'

'C'est parce qu'on s'inquiétait pour toi, Snape,' ajouta Avery. 'L'an dernier tu nous amenais pratiquement à devenir des Mangemorts, et maintenant c'est comme si tu nous évitais comme la peste.'

'Je peux te garantir, Avery, que c'est juste la puanteur qui me tient éloigné de vous.'

Severus sentit un coup de poing frapper son ventre, expulsant l'air hors de ses poumons.

'Je ne savais pas que tu avais ça en toi de te battre comme un Moldu, Mulciber,' dit-il d'une voix rauque.

'Va te faire foutre Snape,' dit Mulciber avec colère, probablement pour avoir été comparé à un Molfu. 'Tu ferais mieux de ne pas nous trahir, ou quelque chose de malheureux pourrait arriver à ton amie sang-de-bourbe.'

Avery sortit précipitamment sa baguette et marmonna 'libracorpus,' et Severus retomba sur son lit avec un bruit sourd.

Mulciber et Avery quittèrent la pièce et Severus saisit les rideaux de son lit à colonne pour les fermer. Il s'en foutait de se balancer la tête en bas ou que Malfoy devienne suspicieux. Il était en colère contre le fait que Lily soit menacée pour quelque chose qui n'était pas con problème. Mais, bien sûr, grogna Severus pour lui-même, ça avait tout à voir avec elle.

Le matin suivant pendant le cours de potions, Lily montra à Severus un bocal à poisson sur lequel elle avait placé un reducto et qu'elle avait caché dans son sac à dos.

'Comment as-tu prévu de mettre un poisson là-dedans ?' demanda Severus tout en écrasant des griffes de griffon pour sa solution fortifiante.

Lily sourit. 'Tu verras.'

À la fin de leur cours, Lily et Severus restèrent assis pendant que le reste des étudiants se levaient.

'Professeur, nous avons quelque chose pour vous,' dit Lily à Slughorn.

Slughorn leva les yeux avec ravissement. 'Oh vraiment, vous savez que j'adore les surprises.'

Lily sortit le bocal à poisson de son sac, marmonna 'engorgio' pour lui faire reprendre sa taille normale, et en utilisant un sort d'aguamenti, elle le remplit à moitié d'eau.

Elle porta le bocal et le plaça devant Slughorn, sur son bureau.

À la fois Severus et Slughorn le regardait avec curiosité. Elle tira de ses affaires de potions un pétale de lys orange, et le laissa tomber sur la surface de l'eau où il flotta. ' Ça va prendre un moment, professeur, mais vous verrez.'

Ils sortirent tous les deux et observèrent à travers les interstices de la porte du cachot. Les yeux de Slughorn étaient fixés sur le pétale alors qu'il le regardait sombrer et se transformer, comme un nuage d'encre dans de l'eau, en un poisson rouge.

La dernière chose qu'ils purent voir étaient les yeux embués de larmes de Slughorn alors qu'il oberservait le petit poisson.

'Comment as-tu fait ça ?' demanda Severus à Lily une fois qu'ils furent dans le hall d'entrée.

Lily s'arrêta et le regarda. Elle saisit une de ses mèches de cheveux et la glissa doucement derrière son oreille. 'Actuellement, c'est un secret entre ta mère et moi.'

L'étude des runes n'était rien d'autre qu'un vague souvenir pour Severus. Son esprit était trop absorbé par la manière dont Lily avait touché ses cheveux et cela le distrayait tellement que le professeur Babbling a failli lui donner un devoir supplémentaire à la fin du cours.

Une fois que la cloche eut sonné, Severus partit en flèche chercher sa basse et se dirigea vers le cours de musique au sixième étage.

Il n'était pas rentré une seule fois dans cette salle depuis qu'il était devenu professeur et avait presque oublié ce à quoi elle ressemblait. Un magnifique piano de concert se tenait au milieu de la pièce, alors que d'autres instruments étaient rangés contre les murs.

C'était aussi la seule salle où les quatre maisons se mélangeaient pour s'entraîner.

Le cours d'aujourd'hui était consacré à la musique moldue, et Severus s'attendait à être l'un des rare Serpentards présent.

Lily entra, suivit par Lupin, Black et Pettigrow, mais heureusement, pas par Potter. Alice arriva un peu plus tard, main dans la main avec Frank. Quelques Serdaigles que Severus ne connaissait pas entrèrent aussi et, à sa grande surpris, Regulus.

Severus vit Lily étreindre sa Gibson SG comme un nouveau-né. Elle avait justement choisi la SG en particulier parce qu'elle était probablement la plus grosse fan de Tony Iommi que Severus avait jamais vu.

'Tu te souviens de la chanson que nous avons choisi l'année dernière pour pratiquer pendant l'été, n'est-ce pas ?' lui demanda Regulus sur un ton irrité.

Severus secoua la tête. 'J'ai… oublié.'

'Bordel Snape, tu n'oublies jamais rien ! Sors ta tête des nuages et commence à t'entraîner.' Regulus s'en alla pour régler sa batterie quand Lily s'approcha de Severus avec la sangle de sa guitare déjà passée par-dessus son épaule. 'Prêt ?'

'Lily, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai pas joué depuis longtemps.'

Lily arbora un regard de déception qui réussit d'une manière ou d'une autre à le faire culpabiliser. 'Tu ne t'es pas du tout entraîné cet été ?'

'Je suis désolé Lily je—Je n'étais pas en état pour.'

'Mais j'avais enfin réussi à convaincre tout le monde de jouer notre chanson. NOTRE chansson Severus, et tu n'as même pas joué ?'

D'un mouvement de la main, elle rejeta ses cheveux derrière son épaule, et il était clair pour Severus qu'elle était à la fois déçue et en colère contre lui.

'Notre chanson ?' demanda-t-il doucement.

Les yeux de Lily lançaient des éclairs. 'As-tu aussi oublié notre chanson? La chanson qu'on a pas arrêté d'écouter quand mon père l'a ramenée à la maison juste à sa sortie ? La chansson qui était notre petit secret parce que personne à l'époque ne savait, à part toi et moi, que j'étais une sorcière ?'

Pour être franc, Lily avait la troublante capacité d'effrayer Severus plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne l'avait jamais fait.

'The Wizard de Black Sabbath,' dit il rapidement. 'Je t'en prie, ne t'énerve pas,' ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui ne ressemblait que vaguement à la sienne.

Le regard énervé de Lily se radoucit, mais juste un peu. 'Sev, qu'est-ce qui se passe avec toi ces derniers temps ? Tu te comportes différemment par rapport à avant.'

'Lily, le moment viendra où je t'expliquerais tout, mais pas maintenant.'

'Ne me fais pas attendre trop longtemps, ce qui me fait penser, je veux toujours tout savoir de ce dont tu as parlé avec Dumbledore.'

'Est-ce qu'on pourra faire ça demain, après le cours d'Astronomie ?'

'D'accord, maintenant si ça ne te dérange pas, essaye de ne pas trop déconner avec la chanson.'

Lily rejoignit d'un pas lourd Lupin qui jouait quelque chose de classique au piano. Malgré l'éclat de Lily, Severus se souriait à lui-même et accordait sa basse.

The Wizard. C'était la toute première chanson qu'il avait appris à jouer à la basse, juste pour rendre Lily heureuse. C'était une chanson que, même après toutes ces années, il n'était pas près d'oublier.

A/N C'est la race supérieure des basses !

Aussi, The Wizard était sur le premier album de Black Sabbath qui est sorti en 1970.

A/N Je suis consciente que ce chapitre est un peu un bouche-trou. Cependant, j'en avais besoin je pense parce que j'essaye de créer les fondations pour la suite de l'histoire.


	11. Rosier

_Chapitre 11 : Rosier_

Le matin suivant, Severus mangeait son petit-déjeuner seul à la table des Serpentard, quand il fut surpris par une visite de Slughorn.

'Bonjour, Monsieur Snape,' Slughorn se mit à table à côté de lui et se versa un peu de thé.

'B'jour professeur,' répondit Severus avec la bouche pleine de toast.

S'assurant qu'il n'était pas observé, Slughorn tira une clé de sa poche. C'était une grande clé en cuivre avec des ailes argentées.

'C'est une clé très spéciale faite par le professeur Flitwick,' dit-il en tendant la clé à Severus. 'J'ai parlé avec Dumbledore à propos de tes plans pour travailler de concert avec Damocles Belby sur un nouveau concept pour lutter contre la lycanthropie, et je t'ai obtenu une vieille salle dans les cachots que tu pourras utiliser.'

Severus fit tournoyer la clé entre ses doigts. Il avait déjà vu ce genre de clé. Il avait vu Flitwick en créer des centaines pour protéger la pierre philosophale.

'Tant que tu auras cette clé, tu seras le seul à pouvoir entrer dans cette pièce.'

'Merci professeur, et pouvez-vous me dire où je peux trouver cette pièce ?'

Slughorn prit une petite gorgée de son thé. 'Tu connais ce faux mur un peu après la Salle Commune de Serpentard ?'

Severus hocha la tête par l'affirmative.

'Si tu passes par là, tu entreras dans un couloir étroit. Sur la gauche, il y a une large porte en cuivre qui correspond à la clé. C'est une petite salle, mais au moins elle est cachée hors de vue.'

'Merci,' dit encore Severus. 'J'irai voir ça plus tard dans la journée.'

'As-tu déjà contacté Damocles ?'

'Pas encore. J'ai pourtant l'intention de lui écrire une lettre aujourd'hui. Quoi qu'il en soit je saurais faire bon usage d'un laboratoire de potion.'

'Vous savez quoi Monsieur Snape, n'hésitez pas à utiliser les ingrédients de ma réserve si vous en avez besoin un jour.'

Severus en resta bouche bée. 'Vous êtes sûr de ça, professeur ?'

'Oui, je suis sûr. Je sais que je peux vous faire confiance, à vous et à Miss Evans, sur vos compétences en potion, de plus, c'est ma manière de vous remercier. Je suis très heureux d'avoir Francis dans mon bureau.'

Severus était amusé. 'Vous l'avez appelé Francis ?'

'Oui, d'après Francis Bacon. Je suis un grand fan de son travail.'

De plus en plus d'élèves investissaient la Grande Salle. 'Je ferais mieux d'y aller, passez une bonne journée, Monsieur Snape.'

'Passez une bonne journée vous aussi, professeur,' dit Severus, et il regarda Slughorn se dandiner jusqu'à la table des professeurs avec son thé.

Le cours de Sortilèges était le chaos, comme toujours. Étant, bien sûr, le seul à avoir réussi la révision du sort de raccommodage immédiatement, il s'assit dans un coin de la pièce et commença à écrire sa lettre pour Damocles.

Sans révéler le nom de Lupin, il sentait qu'il était parvenu à écrire une lettre suffisamment discrète pour rendre Damocles curieux de ses intentions, mais sans être trop suspicieux.

En Botanique, il réussit à hacher et chouraver un Chou mordeur de Chine pour ses réserves de potion, et, tout comme le précédent mardi, il attendit que Lily arrive pour leur cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

Pendant les deux derniers cours, il avait commencé à remarque que Rosier se comportait de manière étrange, comme s'il essayait de mettre de la distance entre lui, Avery et Mulciber.

'Rosier,' appela Severus. 'Est-ce que tu peux venir ici, s'il te plaît.'

Rosier se dirigea vers lui. 'Salut Snape,' répondit-il d'un ton maussade.

'Tu as du mal à dormir ?'

'J'ai des problèmes avec —' mais Rosier s'interrompit.

'On en reparlera plus tard, d'accord ?'

Rosier hocha la tête en comprenant et retourna auprès du reste du groupe.

Les Gryffondors étaient arrivé et Lily sautilla jusqu'à Severus. 'As-tu la moindre idée de quel oiseau on va traiter aujourd'hui ?'

'Focifère apparemment.'

Lily fronça les sourcils. 'Pas la moindre idée de ce que c'est, mais ils ressemblent terriblement aux créations du Dr. Seuss*.'

Il s'avérait que Lily n'était pas trop loin avec sa prédiction sur le Dr. Seuss. Les Focifères avaient le corps en forme de goutte et étaient recouvert de plumes duveteuses avec de longues queues et avaient différentes couleurs joyeuses.

Un sort de mutisme devait être constamment placé sur eux, parce que d'après le professeur Brûlopot, leur chant pouvait lentement rendre qui que ce soit fou.

Severus tenait un Focifère d'un rose criard sur le bras pendant que Lily essayait de le dessiner.

'Est-ce que leurs plumes ont des propriétés magiques ?' lui demanda Lily.

'Malheureusement non, mais leurs queues font de très bonnes plumes—ouch !' Le Focifère avait saisi les mots de Severus et plantait ses serres dans son bras en réponse à l'insulte.

Le Focifère s'était retourné avec le nez fièrement en l'air. 'Eh bien, je suis désolé petit bonhomme,' dit Severus tout en caressant la créature rose pelucheuse.

'Oh c'est parfait Sev, j'avais besoin de dessiner son dos aussi de toute manière.'

Il y avait encore plusieurs heures avant que Severus n'ait cours d'astronomie avec Lily, et il prit sur son temps libre pour envoyer la lettre qu'il avait écrite à Damocles à la volière, et termina quelques devoirs à la bibliothèque.

'Snape.'

C'était la voix de Rosier qui appelait son nom. 'Je peux m'asseoir là ?'

'Bien sûr, tu es certain que personne ne t'a suivi ?'

Rosier hocha la tête. 'J'essaye d'éviter Avery et Mulciber depuis un moment, en fait.'

'J'avais remarqué. Y a-t-il une raison particulière à cela ?'

'C'est juste—' Rosier semblait être sur le point de révéler un terrible secret. 'Autant je peux approuver la volonté du Seigneur des Ténèbres de renverser le Ministère et tout, autant ces histoires sur la suprématie—'

'Tu ne crois pas aux statuts du sang, non ?' demanda Severus sans ménagement.

Rosier bougea inconfortablement sur son siège et baissa la voix jusqu'à chuchoter. 'Et toi ?'

'Réponds-moi honnêtement Rosier, et je te révélerai un de mes secrets.'

Rosier sembla y songer pendant un moment, mais abandonna dès que le silence devint trop gênant. 'Non. Non je n'y crois pas. Ça n'a juste pas de sens pour moi.'

'C'est une opinion que nous partageons, puisque je ne crois pas non plus en ces inepties.'

Rosier laissa s'échapper un soupir de soulagement. 'Je suis tellement content de ne pas être le seul Serpentard qui se sente comme ça. C'est trop bête que mes parents ne l'accepteront jamais…'

'As-tu peur que quelque chose puisse se passer s'ils le découvrent ?'

L'air effrayé sur le visage de Rosier en disait long. 'J'ai peur. Je l'admets.'

'Va voir Dumbledore, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Il peut t'offrir protection, si tu en as besoin.'

'Je pensais que Dumbledore avait des a prioris contre les Serpentards ?'

'Le vieil homme n'a des préjugés que quand on en vient aux Gryffondors parce que c'est son ancienne maison, mais honnêtement, la sécurité de ses élèves est bien plus importante pour lui que la maison à laquelle ils appartiennent. Tu peux prendre ça de ma part.'

Severus déchira un bout de son parchemin et griffonna dessus. 'Là, lis ça et mémorise-le.'

Rosier parcourut rapidement le morceau de parchemin, un peu confus. 'C'est bon.'

'C'est le mot de passe pour le bureau de Dumbledore,' dit Severus tout en faisant disparaître le bout de parchemin. 'Il est derrière la gargouille de pierre au septième étage, à côté de la Salle Commune des Gryffondors.'

'Merci Snape, je t'en dois vraiment une. Et uhm, quel est donc ce secret que tu avais promis de mentionner ?'

Severus regarda profondément dans les yeux de Rosier. 'Promets que tu n'en bafouilleras pas le moindre mot à qui que ce soit. Compris ?'

'Reçu cinq sur cinq.'

'Je suis un sang-mêlé. Mon père est un moldu.'

'Woah, je ne savais pas que les non-Sang-Purs pouvaient aller à Serpentard.'

'Tu crois sérieusement que je suis le seul ? La plupart des familles de Sang-Pur sont déjà bien éteintes. Le sang dans la maison des Serpentards est tout aussi troublé que dans n'importe quelle autre maison, nous le cachons juste mieux.'

'Tu viens de marquer un point, Snape, merci.'

'S'il te plaît, promets-moi que tu iras faire une visite à Dumbledore à un moment ce week-end. Les élèves sont toujours les bienvenus pour lui.'

'Je promets que je le ferais. Je te tiendrais au courant, d'accord ? Je dois y aller. Miss Vanity m'attend au terrain de Quidditch.'

Severus s'était attendu à ce que Regulus soit le premier à admettre que son implication pour la cause du Seigneur des Ténèbres était une mauvaise chose, mais que Rosier vienne à lui de cette manière était arrivé sans crier gare.

Une fois encore, il se rappela du groupe secret que Potter avait créé pendant sa cinquième année. Peut-être devrait-il faire une autre visite, lui-même, à Dumbledore ce week-end et lui poser quelques questions sur l'Ordre du Phénix. Il avait très peu de chances de le rejoindre à son âge, mais ça ne voudrait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas former son propre groupe au sein du château.

Un de ces jours, il devrait faire un petit tour dans la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

A/N J'aime ces créatures magiques que Rowling a inventées. Y'a-t-il quelqu'un d'excité pour la sortie du prochain film avec Newt Scamander ?

En parlant de films, vous avez entendu parler du fanfilm à l'époque des Maraudeurs ? Ça s'appelle Severus Snape and the Marauders et vous pouvez le trouver à snapemaraudersfilm point com ou sur FB avec /hpuntoldtales, et c'est juste tellement bon !

T/N Je me permets de rajouter une note : tout le monde ne connaît pas le Dr. Seuss, mais Wikipedia m'a appris que le film _Le Lorax_ était tiré d'une de ses œuvres.


	12. Neptune

Note de l'auteur :

 _Je rappelle que J. K. Rowling possède actuellement les droits de Harry Potter, et que je ne gagne rien en échange des quelques chapitres que je publie ici. De plus ce texte est une traduction de Cypresswand._

 _Chapitre 12 : Neptune_

Une fois que la nuit fut tombée, les cinquièmes années de Serpentard se dirigèrent vers la tour d'astronomie. Severus était content de voir que Rosier consacrait maintenant toute son attention aux filles de Serpentards plutôt qu'à le surveiller. S'il l'avait fait, ça aurait fini pas lever des soupçons.

Les conditions météorologiques étaient parfaites. La tour était chaleureuse dans les dernières lueurs de l'été, et la première étoile était apparue dans le ciel assombri.

Lily avait déjà réglé son télescope et réservé une place pour lui à côté d'elle.

Un professeur Sinistra à l'air vraiment jeune tendit à chaque binôme un parchemin vierge et leur demanda de localiser Neptune et ses lunes.

Severus et Lily observèrent la planète bleue chacun leur tour. 'Je crois que j'ai trouvé soit Thalassa soit Galatea,' dit Lily tout en inscrivant leur orbite sur le morceau de parchemin.

'Je suis presque sûr que c'est Triton, Lily. C'est celle qui est sur le cercle le plus éloigné, tu vois ?'

Lily grogna. 'Pourquoi même apprenons-nous les positions des planètes ? Quel est l'intérêt ?'

'La raison,' fit Severus d'une voix qui lui rappelait un peu trop ses années d'enseignement, 'est que l'univers est empli d'une magie ancienne que nous devons observer minutieusement pour pouvoir comprendre notre ascendance.'

'Ça ressemble terriblement à dire la bonne aventure pour moi,' dit Lily en étouffant un bâillement. 'Tu sais si c'est seulement vrai, Sev ? Prédire le futur et tout ?'

Severus se sentit se pétrifier de l'intérieur. Combien il souhaitait lui dire que les voyants n'étaient rien de plus que des imposteurs, mais il était suffisamment intelligent pour ne pas le faire.

'C'est rare, mais les vrais voyants existent,' répondit-il. 'Bien que même quand une véritable prophétie est faite, elle peut toujours rester peu fiable.'

'Comment fais-tu pour en savoir autant sur le sujet ?'

'C'est juste—je lisais quelque chose et ça m'a sauté aux yeux. C'est tout.'

'Ça sonne encore comme un tas de conneries pour moi, tout comme le fait de devoir cartographier ces lunes.'

Severus leva les yeux sur Neptune à travers le télescope. 'Est-ce que tu voudrais savoir quelque chose sur Neptune de plus intéressant que ce que nous raconte le professeur Sinistra ?'

Les yeux de Lily le fixaient, suppliant, et il le prit comme un oui.

'Le Neptune que nous connaissons comme un dieu est né de l'union de Saturne et Rhéa. Neptune, tous comme ses frères et sœurs, a eu une enfance difficile si on considère le fait que leur père les a mangés pour les empêcher de devenir plus fort que lui.'

'Vraiment tragique,' déclara Lily. Continue.'

'Avec l'aide de sa mère, Jupiter a réussi à s'échapper et à sauver ses frères, dont Neptune. Ils furent ensuite séparés pour gouverner sur les différentes parties de l'univers et Neptune s'est vu donner le domaine des eaux sur la Terre.'

Lily semblait impressionnée. 'Ça semble très mystérieux.'

'Ça l'est, et connais-tu aussi la signification du trident ?'

'Tu veux parler du trident de Poséidon ?'

'C'est le même dieu, juste un nom différent.' Severus se saisit du parchemin et dessina un trident avec une croix à la base et le tendit à Lily.

'La croix ici, en bas, symbolise le cœur des choses, tandis que les trois fourches ici représentent devenir, être et s'en aller. Ou plus simplement la naissance, la vie et la mort.'

'Je ne savais pas ça. En fait, c'est assez intéressant Sev, mais en quoi est-ce lié à ce que tu racontais tout à l'heure sur l'ancienne magie ?'

'Le sens des symboles de Neptune est, d'après les centaures, nos pensées, notre imagination et nos rêves. Mais c'est aussi à propos du sens caché de la vie, et de la magie.'

Severus avait besoin de réfléchir pour voir comment l'expliquer sans paraître trop confus. 'Il est dit que la magie provient des profondeurs de nos océans, et comme nous en savons vraiment peu sur nos océans, en fait on sait juste qu'elle vient de là.'

'Donc ce que tu dis, c'est que Neptune représente à la fois le mystérieux et l'inexplicable ?'

'En quelque sorte. C'est difficile à expliquer—'

'Y a-t-il quelque chose que vous souhaiteriez partager avec nous, Monsieur Snape ? la voix coupante du Professeur Sinistra interrompit leur conversation.

'Je lui explique juste ce que représente Neptune, Professeur.'

'Vous voulez bien partager cette information avec le reste de vos camarades ?' C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question. Lily lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes pour qu'il s'avance jusqu'au centre de la tour.

Les Serpentards et les Gryffondors se retournèrent pour l'écouter. Même les maraudeurs, bien qu'ils espéraient probablement qu'il fasse une gaffe devant tout le monde, le regardaient.

Ces années d'enseignement n'auraient pas été pour rien, et il retomba rapidement dans sa vieille routine d'expliquer les choses à la manière d'un professeur.

Le Professeur Sinistra le remercia pour le discours qu'il venait d'improviser, et pris la décision de raccompagner les élèves à leurs dortoirs.

Severus et Lily, cependant, restèrent à l'arrière du rang et s'en retournèrent vers la tour quand ils furent sûrs que personne ne regardait.

'Je suis impressionnée Sev,' dit Lily tout en s'asseyant à même le sol.

'Par quoi ?' demanda-t-il en s'installant en face d'elle.

'Pour avoir fait un tel discours. Honnêtement, je pense que tu pourrais faire un bon professeur si – c'est quoi ce regard furieux ?'

'Absolument pas. Non. Jamais,' Severus prit un air renfrogné.

'Tu voudrais une cigarette après toute cette rancœur ?'

'Tu en as toujours ?'

'Tu sais bien que je ne fume que quand nous sommes ensemble Sev.'

Severus prit la cigarette de ses mains et, une fois allumée, sentit la nicotine se répandre en lui. ' Lily, imagine-moi juste dans une classe de potion, penché par-dessus des premières années Poufsouffle rachitiques, soufflant sur leur nuque alors qu'ils essayent difficilement de se souvenir comment brasser une potion d'amnésie.'

Lily le regarda comme si elle essayait de se le représenter et commença à glousser. 'Ça semble ridicule quand je l'imagine.'

'Je peux t'assurer que ça serait probablement tout aussi ridicule dans la réalité.'

'Alors, raconte-moi Sev, comment s'est passé ton rendez-vous avec Dumbledore?'

Évitant le détail de la révélation qu'il venait du futur, Severus expliqua que Dumbledore lui avait promis de le protéger, et allait mettre au point un plan avec lui pour le sortir du bordel dans lequel il s'était mis.

'Cela veut dire que je pourrai aller voir Dumbledore plus souvent dans son bureau cette année pour discuter de ces choses. Je suis une source d'informations utiles vu ce qui se passe, d'un certain point de vue.'

Lily sembla avoir un peu peur. 'Ça ne semble pas vraiment sûr d'après moi.'

'Je sais que ça ne l'est pas, mais je dois faire ce que je peux pour rectifier mes torts, n'est-ce pas ?'

Il sembla que Lily ne savait pas quoi répondre à ça, et commença plutôt à fixer le sol.

Severus changea rapidement de sujet de conversation pour éviter une discussion enflammée là-dessus. Il savait qu'elle n'approuverait jamais l'idée qu'il se mette dans une telle position dangereuse.

'Regarde,' dit-il tout en montrant la clé en cuivra aux ailes argentées.

'Qu'est-ce que c'est ?'

'Ceci est quelque chose que Dumbledore a arrangé spécialement pour moi avec le Professeur Slughorn.'

'Tu viens de piquer ma curiosité.'

'C'est la clé d'une pièce secrète dans les cachots. Je l'ai donc j'ai la possibilité de la transformer en un laboratoire de potion et de travailler sur mes propres projets.'

Les yeux de Lily s'écarquillèrent d'admiration. 'Sev c'est incroyable ! Mais pourquoi ?'

'Quelque chose à voir avec aider Madame Pomfresh avec ses stocks et faire mes propres potions pour que je puisse les vendre.'

Bien que la partie sur aider Madame Pomfresh n'était pas strictement véridique, il ne voulait rien lui révéler sur ses plans de créer la potion tue-loup pour Lupin. Par ailleurs, il s'attendait à ce que Lily soit assez naïve pour ne rien savoir encore de la lycanthropie de Lupin. C'était là une chose qui devrait se révéler en son temps.

'Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai l'impression que faire des potions pour les vendre ne faisait pas partie du marché ?' dit Lily malicieusement.

Severus pressa son index contre ses lèvres. 'Chut, c'est notre secret. Ce qui me rappelle que, quand le Professeur Slughorn m'a donné cette clé, il a aussi pensé que tu allais m'aider, donc si tu veux, je voudrais officiellement te déclarer comme ma partenaire de potion.'

'J'adorerais ça !' s'écria Lily. 'Je peux voir la clé ?'

Severus la lui tendit. Elle commença à battre des ailes comme si elle essayait de s'échapper, mais un moment plus tard, elle se calma et devint immobile dans ses mains.

'Elle est pas mal.'

'Apparemment, le Professeur Flitwick l'a créée. Cette clé est la seule chose qui puisse ouvrir cette porte en particulier.'

'Y es-tu déjà allé ?'

'Pas encore. J'ai prévu d'y descendre demain après le petit-déjeuner pour l'aménager. Tu voudrais faire ça avec moi ?'

Lily prit une bouffée de sa cigarette et mordit ses lèvres. 'Je suis désolé Sev, j'ai déjà promis à Alice et Mary de travailler sur nos devoirs toute la journée. On est déjà assez en retard…'

Severus commença à rire. 'Ne me fais pas dire ça, Lily.'

Lily leva les yeux au ciel. 'Je sais, je sais.'

'Allez, dis-le pour moi.'

'Non.'

'S'il-te-plaît Lily, laisse-moi avoir cette satisfaction.'

Lily laissa s'échapper un soupir et abandonna. 'D'accord, tu me l'avais dit.'

'Je te l'avais dit.'

A/N Certaines des choses concernant Neptune sont des faits, et d'autres non. Aussi, n'hésitez pas à le signaler si vous voyez une faute d'orthographe qui vous gêne, ça craint les FF avec des fautes.


End file.
